Artemis Potter: the rewrite
by Noomii
Summary: Umbrigde finds 7 books about Artemis Potter and forces the students and teachers of Hogwarts and guests to read them. Lies and betrayal will come to light, love will be found but can Artemis change the future along with her friends? All characters, except the OCs, sadly don't belong to me but do belong to J.wling
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Artemis Potter!**

**To those of you who have read the version that was on this site (or Archive of or own or Wattpad or FictionPad), welcome back. To those that didn't read any version… don't worry I'll get you up to date.**

**As you know, I took down Artemis Potter and the Philosopher's stone because people were being annoying and saying they were going to report me. After I took it down, I posted it on Archive of our own where it was taken down because someone reported it. Then I posted it on Wattpad before removing it when they started deleting reading the book stories. At the moment the story is on FictionPad.**

**But the reason for this long and boring history of the story is that I might have found a way to post the story here again.**

**I've decided to post one chapter per book and in that chapter I'll give some sort of summary of the reactions of the readers and the important things that happened. The chapters that were planned to be between books will be posted as a separate chapter. After all the books are finished in that way, you guys get to decide whether you want Artemis and friends to change things or if you want Lily and James to change things.**

**I hope this will allow me to keep the story online and that it will be fun to read (if it isn't blame those meanie people who have made it their life-mission to remove all reading the book stories).**

**BTW, if you see spelling mistakes please tell me. My mother tongue is Dutch so my English isn't perfect.**

* * *

**The Prologue**

Artemis Potter groaned as she dragged herself out of her bed. She hadn't slept well and normally she wouldn't even want to be caught dead 8 am on a Saturday. But apparently some of her professors didn't mind the only hour. Umbridge had told them during yesterday's dinner that she wanted everyone in the Great Hall by 9 am for breakfast. Artemis didn't know what Umbridge was planning, but she didn't like it one bit. It was sure to be another plan to discredit her.

"Morning missy."

Artemis smiled at her best friend, "Morning 'Mione. Ready for today?"

"Not really, I wonder what the toad wants."

"She probably wants to brainwash us or something. Honestly I knew the ministry was completely messed up, but letting Umbridge teach? Didn't know they could sink so low."

Hermione gave a grim smile and grabbed her clothes. "I know, we better hurry up. You know Umbridge loves giving you detentions."

Artemis nodded and turned to her trunk to get some clothes but frowned as she noticed there was a package on it. She picked it up and after making sure it was save, she opened it to see a box. She grumbled and opened the box, gasping as she saw there was an entire new wardrobe in it. She grabbed the letter lying on top and smiled.

_Dear Artemis,_

_Your uncle and I decided that you were in desperate need for some new clothes. We know you love your mother's clothes but every teenage girl deserves their own. I bought dresses, skirts (you're a girl, dress like it), shirts, sweaters, trousers, shoes, belts, socks and underwear. The clothes have charms on it so when you grow or you finally add some weight they will still fit. We were planning to give you this as a Christmas present but we found out you would do well to wear some of it now (I would go for a dress, sweetie, first impression is everything). _

_Today and the upcoming weeks won't be easy for you pup, just remember that you know the truth and that sometimes you must do things you hate to show others that you were right. Even if it means reliving what really happened. Now that we love you and stay strong._

_We'll see you soon sweetie (__sooner than you think__)_

_Love, _

_Aunt Juniper, __uncle Padfoot_

Artemis smiled widely and shifted to the clothes to find a dress. Her aunt knew she didn't like dresses and skirts so if she said she had to wear one, it was probably for the best. She found a nice, casual, black dress with emerald trimmings and pulled it out of the box, before looking for some underwear and black ballerinas. When she found everything, she quickly made her way to the bathroom to shower.

When she entered the dorm again, Hermione was sitting on her bed with a brush in her hand. "Help me?"

"Of course. Give me that brush."

Hermione handed over the brush and Artemis started combing her hair. "Where did you get the clothes?"

"Aunt Juniper bought me an entire new wardrobe. Said I needed to wear a dress today, something about first impression being important."

"You think they know what's going to happen today?"

"Yes, I do. Why else would Uncle say I sometimes had to bite my tongue and do something I don't like to show others I'm speaking the truth?"

"So that's what Umbridge's planning? Well I can't say I'm surprised, she's been trying to make you rise at the bait since the beginning of term."

Artemis hummed and putted the brush down before grabbing her want and performing a spell on Hermione's hair that her aunt had taught her. "Done. Shall we go?"

Hermione nodded and quickly looked in the mirror, smiling as she saw that Artemis had straightened her hair and had pulled it together in a casual bun. She linked arms with Artemis and the two witches walked down the stairs to the common room. They were greeted by their other best friend Ron and his older brothers, Fred and George.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Ron."

"Yeah well, I'm a growing boy. I need food."

"Food, that's the only thing you can talk about. You know you…"

Artemis tuned out her best friend as they started another argument and followed the twins to the Great Hall.

"Wonder what the toad is planning."

"Auntie thinks she found a way to show what exactly happened during the third task to show I'm a liar."

"Somehow I doubt it's gonna be completely legal."

"She's part of the ministry George, she'll probably have the backing of the minister himself."

"Still, I find it quite pathetic they go through such great lengths to discredit a 15 year old. Their brains must work in a different way than ours."

"And for that I thank the Founders every day."

The twins chuckled and entered the great hall, stopping almost immediately. Artemis stood on her tiptoes to see why they stopped and groaned. Right there at the Head Table next to Umbridge was the minister himself.

"Damn, why does this always happen to me?"

The twins shrugged and led Artemis to the Gryffindor table. She sat down between them and rolled her eyes as the twins began to put food on her plate immediately. Ron and Hermione sat down in front of her and chuckled at the twins' actions.

"I can do that myself, thank you very much."

The twins didn't spare her a look and pointed at the plate. "We want it empty."

Artemis frowned but knew better than to argue. Ever since the twins had found out about her home life they had made sure she ate a special diet that her stomach could handle. She was thankful for it, she really was. She remembered how sick she had been when she had stayed at the Burrow for the first time because Mrs. Weasley just kept putting food on her plate. The twins hadn't taken long to connect the dots and had started giving her potions to deal with it and when they were at school they chose her meal.

When the bell rang 9 a.m., Umbridge stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hem, hem. Today we will finally find out the truth. I have found seven books about our very own miss Potter about her years at Hogwarts. We will be reading them together right here to see that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back."

All heads turned to Artemis but she refused to look up from her plate. She wasn't finished yet and she knew the twins would feed her themselves if they found she was eating too slowly.

When Umbridge realized Artemis wasn't raising to the bait she huffed and turned back to the hall. "I have invited our esteemed minister and some other colleagues that should be arriving any moment now."

As soon as the words left Umbridge's mouth, the doors to the Great Hall opened and showed a large group.

"Who are you?"

"I invited them madam Umbridge, it's only fair Miss Potter has some support through this reading, don't you agree?"

Umbridge scowled at Dumbledore before turning back to look at the group that existed of the Weasley parents and the two eldest sons, a woman, a man she recognized as Remus Lupin _a disgusting werewolf_, a young man and a dog.

"Perhaps you could introduce yourself?"

The woman raised her eyebrow and many of the purebloods in the hall realized Umbridge had made a grave mistake. "I knew the ministry was losing touch with reality but I didn't realize it was also losing manners madam Umbridge. If I remember correctly my status demands respect."

"Who do you think you…?"

"Lady Baroness Potter-Black, madam, proxy of Lady Duchess Potter. You are a mere undersecretary. You should know your betters."

A snort could be heard from the Gryffindor table and the woman glanced to see Artemis pressing her lips together in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

"L-Lady Baroness Potter-Black… What brings you here?"

"Your pathetic attempt to discredit my niece, Lady Duchess Artemis Potter. Now if you'll excuse me. My son, Orion, and I will be joining Artemis."

The young man smirked in a way that reminded some of Malfoy and followed his mom to the Gryffindor table. His smirk changed into a genuine smile as soon as Artemis wrapped her arms around him.

"Missed you Ori."

"Missed you too Arte."

The rest of the group also made their way to the Gryffindor table and greeted their loved ones. Artemis pulled away from Orion and hugged her aunt Juniper and then her 'uncle' Remus. "Hi uncle Remus."

"Hi cub, happy to be reading books about yourself?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head, making Remus laugh at the disgust in her eyes.

"They'll know the truth Missy, that's a good thing no?"

"But they'll also know so much more 'Mione. I don't feel like all our adventures to be made known."

Hermione paled at this and turned to Ron, who had frozen while greeting his older brother Charlie. They hadn't thought of that yet.

"Oh no, all our…" "and our…" "what about the…" "And the…"

The trio looked at each other and slammed their heads on the table. "We're doomed!"

While the group was talking, the people Umbridge had invited had arrived and Umbridge showed them all a place at the head table. They all followed accept a young woman who walked to the Gryffindor table and was greeted with a loud: "Tonks!"

"Hem, Hem." The students simply ignored her finding it much more interesting to talk about the guest. Especially the title Lady Black had used for her niece. "Hem, Hem! We shall begin reading. I shall read the first chapter. **Artemis Potter and The Philosopher's stone. Chapter 1: The Girl-Who-Lived."**

Juniper coughed, interrupting Umbridge and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, before we start… perhaps it would be better if we changed the hall a bit. If we have to read all these books and sit on these benches…"

Dumbledore nodded, "Quite a good idea dear, couches and small tables?"

"Sounds good."

Juniper stood up and Dumbledore told the students to do the same. With a few flicks of his wand the housetables changed into small tables that were scattered all around the hall and the benches changed into couches.

"You do not have to sit by your house if you do not want to."

Artemis smiled and grabbed a pillow from the couch before setting her down on the ground next to Sirius, Orion following her example. Charlie Weasley sat on her other side and Artemis had to fight the blush that was threatening to take over her face. She had developed a crush on the second Weasley when she met him during the summer before 4th year. Orion chuckled lowly and pointer at her hair. "It's turning red." Artemis scowled at her hair, she had long learned that while being a metamorphmagus was quite nice, it also gave away her emotions.

"Is everyone sitting? Good, then we can start."


	2. Chapter 1 to 3 & a Trip to the Infirmary

**Here are chapter 1 (The Girl Who Lived), chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass), chapter 3 (Letters from No One) and the inbetween chapter (Trip to the Infirmary). The inbetween chapters (chapters that do not belong to J.K. Rowling) will be posted fully.**

**I know this isn't as fun as a complete reading the book story but this is the only way I can give you all the information before I allow them to change the future. **

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived**

Hogwarts and guests begin to read the book.

Molly disagrees with the way Juniper allows Artemis to say certain things and tries to make herself important and scolds Artemis about almost everything she says until Juniper makes her stop.

Throughout the chapter we find out more about the Potter family. The name is known in the muggle world, Athena Potter was the first female head of the family and married Alexander Gryffindor. Their children were Hadrian and Alexandra Potter-Gryffindor.

Juniper slams Umbridge (several times) and tells everyone about the blood quills which leads to Madame Bones deciding to investigate it. She also has words with Dumbledore about Artemis' placement and the fact he told Petunia everything in a letter. When Dumbledore points out the bloodwards Juniper points out the fact she's James' twin and James died protecting both Lily and Artemis, making his sacrifice just as strong as Lily's sacrifice. Both Juniper and Remus snap when they realize Dumbledore left their niece on a doorstep with protection spell that can easily be canceled.

The Hogwarts students realize Orion is Sirius Black's son and wonder how Artemis can be nice to him.

A lot of hints are given by Artemis about her home life and her family and friends aren't liking what they're making from it.

**Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass**

Everyone finds out about the abuse Artemis' suffers at home, the fact that her bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs and that she thought her parents died in a car crash.

Juniper reveals that being a parceltongue used to be common in the Potter family because they intermarried with the Slytherin family but in the last century it only appeared randomly. She also reveals that the Potter family are a longstanding grey family.

Remus tells Artemis that he and Juniper tried to take her away from the Dursleys but that there were wards to keep them away from her. When Dumbledore tries to defend himself by stating that Artemis was safe because of the bloodwards, Juniper reminds him that she is Artemis' rightful guardian by order of the wills and that just because he sealed them, it didn't make her forget the fact. It leads to another thing to investigate for Madame Bones when Artemis points out that she was technically kidnapped from her home in Godric's Hollow.

There's also good news in the form of Charlie showing signs of liking Artemis.

**Chapter 3: Letters from no one**

Juniper, Remus, Sirius, Orion and Charlie react heavily to the fact that Artemis couldn't walk for days without wincing after the punishment for what happened with the snake. Snape himself with himself for believing Dumbledore when he said Artemis was spoiled.

Juniper tells Dumbledore she will sue him for the part he played in the abuse Artemis suffered. Molly is furious with Juniper for going against the headmaster like that and tells her that Artemis is probably just over-exaggerating. When she says this Artemis blows up and says/yells:

"Over-exaggerating? Over-exaggerating?! Do you want to see the scars I've collected over the years? Do you want to see how, without a glamour, you can easily see my ribs? Your sons have been taking care of me since 2nd year! They saw what you didn't! They saw the bruises; they saw that every time you forced me to eat 4th helpings of everything I was sick for hours! Do you know how many in this hall are abused? Do you know how many students you basically accused from over-exaggerating?! Everything is wrong with abuse Mrs. Weasley and if I hear you saying that the book is over-exaggerating you will regret it. this is how my childhood was. If I messed something up, if I did accidental music, if my uncle had a bad day at work… I got beaten and when he was drunk he kept beating me long after I was unconscious. You pride yourself in being a good mother, well you're not!"

We find out Dumbledore blocked Artemis' mail and redirected to a vault at Gringrots. When trying to defend himself, Juniper says the only reason he did it was so he could turn Artemis into a weapon because the Dursleys would've made sure she was submissive.

Ron is horrified when he finds out Artemis doesn't mind that her grandmother Dorea and great-grandfather Harrison (head of the Unspeakable department) were Slytherins. Artemis however makes it clear she will not stand for such prejudices and that she is proud of her family. Juniper adds that most Potters are either sorted in Slytherin and Ravenclaw because of their thirst for knowledge and cunning.

Artemis learns that stamping out magic is incredibly dangerous because it damages the magical core so that the magic will be uncontrollable. She is horrified that it could've happened to her.

Artemis has civil conversations with Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Madame Pomphrey decides that a trip to the infirmary is in order.

Juniper wants to sue the Dursleys.

Fred and George show their caring side when they call an house elf to ask for food for Artemis after finding out Dudley ate her food.

**A trip to the Infirmary**

Charlie followed Madame Pomphrey and tried to ignore the pouting girl in his arms. She was making him feel things he'd never felt before. Sure, he'd had his fair share of lovers but none of them had lasted longer than a month. Maybe he should speak to Bill about this… he was always better with relationships.

While Charlie was trying to understand what he was feeling, Artemis was trying to control her hair from betraying her feelings. She hated the effect Charlie had on her. She wasn't used to it. Okay Cedric had to some point had an effect on her, after all they had gone out for a while last year but she had never felt something quite as strong as what she was feeling know.

Juniper shook her head as she watched her niece and Charlie. It was obvious they liked each other… and she had only been around them for 2 hours. Artemis had told her about her crush on Charlie. Juniper smiled fondly as she remembered the panicked letter she had received from Artemis saying Cedric Diggory had asked her to the Yule ball and she didn't know what to do because she liked Charlie. It had reminded Juniper that her niece was growing up and she had missed most of it. She would never forgive Albus for taking Artemis away. She would get her revenge: Potter Style.

When they entered the infirmary, Artemis' eyes widened as she saw her bed. The bedding was a soft emerald green with silver lining. It was beautiful and perfect for her inner Slytherin.

"Poppy…"

"Your favourite colours dear. Mr Weasley you can put her down on the bed. This shouldn't take long. Artemis, you know what to do."

Artemis nodded and lay down on the bed as soon as Charlie released her. She relaxed and let Poppy scan her. Ever since second year, the twins would drag her to the infirmary as soon as the year started and Poppy would check her. And every year the result was the same. A night in the infirmary with potions and salves.

"I'll be checking so we can see what potions we have to add to those you already take, alright dear?"

Artemis nodded, knowing that even if she didn't agree, Poppy would still do it. She remembered her third year quite well. The twins had to wrestle her down on the bed and even then, Poppy still had to stun her… Yeah, … Artemis didn't like the infirmary.

Charlie stroked her hair and Artemis smiled at him. "How come you have your own bed?"

"I spend a lot of time here. Mostly at the end of the year or because of some quidditch injury. Apparently I'm worse than my dad."

Charlie chuckled, "you're very accident prone."

Artemis nodded, "Trouble likes to find me and then injure me."

After 10 minutes, a furious Poppy took Juniper aside and Artemis sighed, "if her reactions are anything to go by, I'll be taking potions till the end of the year… normally I only have to take them till Christmas."

Charlie looked at her, "How can you be so… calm about this?"

Artemis shrugged, "I'm used to it Char… Fred and George brought me here at the beginning of my second year and Poppy gave me so many potions I had to go to the bathroom between each lesson because I had to take so many… the amount lessened since then but still… for me it's normal."

Charlie frowned and couldn't help but think that it wasn't fair. He knew from what the twins told him Artemis was as selfless as possible, she was nice and helped everyone, not caring what house they were from… she didn't deserve this, "How did the twins find out?"

"They saw some of my scars on my back one day when I was ... throwing up. They cornered me and practically forced it out of me. After they found out the truth, they made sure your mother never gave me more than a second helping and if she did, they ate it. They brew some potions for me to help my body and when we arrived at school they dragged me here. They're like my older brothers... my older over-protective brothers."

Charlie smiled. It was good to know that the twins took care of Artemis. She deserved all the help she could get.

Meanwhile Juniper was absolutely fuming. She knew Poppy gave Artemis potions, she'd known since she'd met her niece but this… "9 potions a day? Poppy isn't that too much?"

Poppy shook her head, "it's the only way to counteract the damage the Dursleys did to her. She already takes a normal nutrient potion but she needs a stronger one. The other potions will be for her immunity system, her malnourishment, her height, her weight, her eyes, her scars, her magical core and her heart."

Juniper froze and it took a moment before she could compose herself, "Her magical core? Her heart?"

Poppy sighed and nodded, "The Dursleys almost succeeded in beating out the magic. Artemis did part of the damage herself. She tried so hard to keep her magic hidden that at random times it just snaps. Most of the time she needs the magic blast but without the potion there's a chance her magic will consume her. Her heart has been weak since the end of her second year with the basilisk venom and then the dementors the next year didn't help."

Juniper paled, "Basilisk? Poppy, what happened to my niece?!"

"I think it's best you find out with the books Juniper. Artemis doesn't like to talk about it."

"I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe? It was when I went here! Dammit Dumbledore!"

**~ Meanwhile in the Great Hall ~**

Orion glanced at the doors worriedly. He wanted to join his cousin but he knew that right now it wouldn't be appreciated. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and turned his head to see Hermione smiling at him.

"She'll be alright Orion. How about I introduce you to Luna?"

He nodded and followed as Hermione as she stood up. He'd become great friends with her over the past summer. At Drumstang, he had some friends but none of them were on the same level as Artemis and Hermione… Perhaps it was because Drumstang was significantly darker than Hogwarts and even though the Blacks had a dark magical affinity, his affinity was neutral because of his Potter blood and that caused some of his year mates to ignore him.

"Stop thinking about those idiots Orion. They don't know what they are missing."

"Thanks Mia."

Hermione stopped at the Ravenclaw table and smiled at Luna, "Luna this is Orion Regulus Black, Artemis' cousin. Orion this is Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled at him, "You have Nargels flying around your head."

If Artemis hadn't told him about Luna he probably wouldn't know what to do but as he had been warned he just smiled back, "Perhaps you can help me get rid of them."

"I would be glad to help."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Orion could see that there was no heat behind it. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when Dumbledore stood up. Orion couldn't help but sneer as he noticed what that old fool was wearing. Really what self-respecting person wore magenta coloured robes with shooting stars on it?

"For those that are hungry there are several snacks on the tables against the wall."

Both Hermione and Orion watched with disgust as Ron shot up and almost flew to the tables. The twins and Bill were also looking at their younger brother with barely hidden disgust. His best friend was in the infirmary and the only thing he could think about was food.

"How you are friends with him, I will never understand."

Hermione scowled, "Blame Artemis. She's too good sometimes."

"That she is. Come on, let's go back to the twins and Bill."

When they got closer, they could here Molly raging against Arthur and Ginny about Artemis. The only thing that stopped Orion from hexing that woman was the appearance of five Slytherins right in front of him. Hermione stiffened and moved so she was half behind Orion. She quickly whispered the names (Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass) to Orion but stayed silent otherwise.

The one Orion knew was a Malfoy held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

Orion took it and shook it, "Orion Black, nice to meet you cousin. My mother used to speak highly about yours… now… not so much."

Draco grimaced, "She changed. Let me introduce you to the others."

"Not necessary, I was raised by my mother and grandfather until he died. He made sure I knew my family tree. Heiress Greengrass."

Daphne smiled, "I've told you many times cousin… call me Daphne." Orion smiled and gave a small bow.

Hermione was so confused by his switch in behaviour that she couldn't help but giggle.

Orion looked at her and smirked, "what's so funny Mia?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing Ori, absolutely nothing. I'm gonna go back and eavesdrop on Molly. I can see Neville will blow if he has to keep listening."

Orion nodded and watched Hermione skip away before turning back to the Slytherins. "How can I help you? I know that Daphne could've told you some things about me so there was no reason to come up to me."

Draco looked at his friends before looking back at Orion, "We want you to see if your cousin, Heiress Potter, would be up for a truce. I know she ignored my hand…"

"Technically she didn't. She had no idea what she did by not taking your hand."

Draco nodded, "I know now. That's why I want to see if she would be willing to call a truce. She practically rules the lions and we're the ruling class of Slytherin."

"I don't see a problem with it… she doesn't mind Slytherins, you know. She just stays out of your way so she doesn't have to clean the mess Weasley makes."

The Slytherins barely hid their sneers.

"I will talk to my cousin during the next break, alright?"

"Thank you Heir Black."

Orion smirked, "Call me Orion, Heir Malfoy. If I know my cousin, and I know I do, I'll be seeing you a lot."

Draco smiled, "Then call me Draco, Orion."

They separated with small bows (the boys) and light curtseys (the girls). The slytherins walked back to their spots and Orion joined Hermione, completely ignoring the glowering looks Weasley was sending his way. It was his fault Artemis had to hide part of her personality.

The doors of the hall opened and Charlie walked in, carrying Artemis on his back. Poppy and Juniper followed and Orion immediately saw that things hadn't gone wall. His mother looked absolutely furious. She sat down next to Remus and Sirius rested his head on her lap.

Orion bit his lip, "That bad?"

Juniper nodded, "I'll tell you during the next break, it seems your cousin decided to hide some things from us."

Orion turned to look at Artemis but she was looking at the ground, shame clear on her face. He sighed and decided to talk to her during the next break… man that break was going to be a busy one.

Umbridge looked around the hall, "Now that we are finally completed again, perhaps we can continue reading?"

Hermione raised her hand, "I want to read."

Umbridge scowled but levitated the book towards Hermione. She opened it on the right place and smiled at the title.


	3. Chapter 4 to 6 & a Lunch break

**Here is Chapter 4 (The Keeper of Keys), the inbetween chapter (Lunch break and Telling secrets), Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) and Chapter 6 (Journey to Platform 9 3/4).**

**If you see any mistakes, let me know**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**C****hapter 4: The Keeper of Keys**

Artemis has a short conversation with Theo Nott about being compared to parents. She says she doesn't mind because in her eyes her parents are heroes but when people tell her she's just like her father because of some petty grudge she hates it. Theo understands because he wouldn't mind being compared to his mother, she was a kindhearted woman after all, but his father was a monster

Artemis and Juniper make their opinion on the ministry clear.

Artemis finds out Dumbledore stopped her from taking arthimancy and ancient runes and warns Dumbledore what will happen if he tries to make decisions for her again. With that she makes it clear there's a third player in the war that actually cares about those that stood next to her.

Artemis reveals she wants to be either a Healer or a lawyer.

Artemis friends and family are horrified by the way Artemis finds out about the death of her parents (Petunia's rant).

Artemis reveals one of her ideas to make it easier for muggleborns to get used to the Magical world: all the muggleborns and muggle raised should be checked on as soon as they start doing accidental magic. It would make the transition much easier. Some students only find out about Hogwarts and magic days before the term starts.

Artemis lays the blame of Tom Riddle becoming Voldemort with the ministry and Dumbledore. If accidental magic would be monitored and the wizards and witches living in muggle orphanages would be given a home in the magical world he would have never become Voldemort. If someone had listened to him when he asked to spend the summer at Hogwarts instead of the orphanage there would have been a chance to save him from the path he was on. She also reveals that Tom never attacked Hogwarts because it was his first home and not because Dumbledore was there.

Juniper talks about when James got the position of Head boy and says Alexander Greengrass or Hadrian Pucey would've been better candidates, resulting in Ron losing his cool (again) because Juniper would make non-Gryffindors head boy over her own brother. Juniper is not amused and makes her opinion on the feuds between houses clear.

We get more information on the Potter Family.

Artemis' paternal grandparents went to school with Tom Riddle but never officially joined him. Charlus supported his old friend in the Wizengamot when the Bills Tom wanted to pass looked promising but he refused to give up the Potter's Neutral stand.

James and Lily only joined the Order of the Phoenix because they knew the Potter name could push laws through that would keep the people safe. Of course Dumbledore didn't give them the chance, he only wanted the Potter Money.

Artemis' paternal grandfather and great-grandfather couldn't stand Dumbledore. He tried to make them support the light, even going as far as to threaten them.

Dumbledore is furious with Juniper for saying all this. He knew letting Juniper get close to Artemis had been a mistake but when he had found out the two were in contact the damage had already been done. Artemis had been made aware of her stand and power the summer before 3rd year and was wearing her Heiress ring, keeping her safe from legimency attacks.

When Umbridge goes on another rant about how Voldemort isn't back but Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott make it clear he is back before joining Artemis' group with Daphne Greengras, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

**Lunch break and telling secrets**

Lunch was a loud affair. People were sitting in small groups and going over what they had heard. Every now and then one of them would glance at the group Artemis was sitting with before turning back to their own group. The group around Artemis whoever was oddly silent.

Artemis was staring at her plate, simply playing with her food. She didn't want to explain to her family why she lied, she didn't want them to know the truth, she didn't want them realizing they were better off without her.

She was startled out of her thoughts when someone poked her side. She turned her head to see Charlie frowning at her, "You aren't eating… Eat."

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat something sweetie. I'm not asking you to eat like Ron, but you need something in your stomach."

Artemis blushed at the nickname and quickly lifted her fork to her mouth, blushing even brighter when she saw Charlie was keeping an eye on her.

Too soon her toast was finished and Juniper was leading her, Orion, Remus and Padfoot to a room where they could have privacy. When Remus had warded the room and Padfoot had changed into Sirius, Juniper turned to Artemis, "Care to tell me why you never told any of us about your magical core and your heart?"

Remus and Sirius paled as Orion stared at Artemis with wide eyes, "What?"

Juniper sighed, "Poppy told me that Artemis' magical core borders on unstable because of the Dursleys and everything that happened here. Her heart is damaged because of a basilisk."

Orion gaped, "A basilisk?! What the hell were you doing near a basilisk?!"

Artemis bit her lip, "saving Ginny?"

Orion scrunched his nose in disgust, "That ungrateful wench? Why?"

Sirius frowned, "Forget about that son. What I want to know is why you never told us."

Artemis blinked, trying to hide her tears, "I didn't want to be a burden."

Remus shook his head, "The entire truth cub."

A tear escaped her eyes and, when Orion wrapped his arms around her, more tears followed. "Hey, hey, calm down Arte. What's wrong?"

"I-I d-didn't w-want t-to bo-bother you. I-I d-didn't w-want yo-you to le-leave me. I d-didn't w-want you to-to re-realize I-I wasn't worth the tr-trouble."

Sirius sighed and pulled Artemis out of his son's arms and into his own, "We would never leave you pup. We love you, we care for us. You could never be a burden to us."

"I-I didn't kn-know."

Juniper smiled sadly and rubbed her niece's back, "We know. It's entirely the fault of the Dursleys but you have to know you can come to us with everything. Just promise us you won't anything like this from us again."

Artemis sniffed and nodded, "I promise."

Remus growled lightly, "When I see the Dursleys, there won't be anything left of them."

Artemis giggled and smiled at him, "Perhaps a full moon?"

Remus smirked, "Who knows."

Orion frowned, "I still want ot know why you met a basilisk and Dumbledore didn't do anything."

"Second years."

Orion clapped his hands, "Well then, let's go back to the hall so we can continue reading!"

Juniper and Sirius smiled at their son and shook their head. He was much happier around his niece, whom he had only met 2 years ago, then some of his classmates.

"Let's go back."

Sirius changed back into Padfoot and the group followed Juniper to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, it was to yelling. Ron and Ginny were standing opposite Hermione, Charlie, Bill, the twins and the Slytherins. The teachers were being held back by Dumbledore while it was obvious the two groups were seconds from starting a fight.

Orion and Artemis quickly joined Hermione, "What happened?"

Hermione scowled, "Ron thought it would be a smart idea to try and curse Theo with a cutting curse. Only Charlie's shield stopped."

Artemis hair turned purple, showing her shock, "A cutting curse? Is he mad? What did Dumbledore say?"

"He didn't see it."

Orion frowned at Hermione's heavy sarcasm, "If it had been Theo cursing Ron he would be expelled or at the least serving detentions till the end of the year."

Hermione nodded, "It's not a secret Dumbledore can't stand the Slytherins."

Artemis shook her head, "And people wonder why they join Voldemort. At least they know they won't have to fight the prejudice there."

In the meantime, Arthur had successfully taken away Ron and Ginny's wand and was yelling at them. They Slytherins and the other Weasley siblings joined Artemis, Orion and Hermione, glaring at Ron and Ginny.

"What were you talking about before the attack happened?"

Draco smiled nervously, "If you would be up to a truce. You're the leader of the lions and…"

Artemis chuckled darkly, "I'm not. If some of them had the choice, they would throw me out of the house. The only thing that stops them is that they think I would kill them for it… but I wouldn't mind a truce. I'm sure we'll get along."

The Slytherins smiled, "We also wanted to apologize for all we said and everything we're gonna say in the books."

Artemis smiled, "What happened in the past is the past and you can't apologize for the future. Let's just start anew," She held her hand out to Draco, " I'm Artemis Lily Dorea Potter, The Potter Heiress, please to meet you."

Draco smiled and took her head, "I'm Draconis Lucius Malfoy, The Malfoy Heir, the pleasure is mine."

The rest of the group quickly introduced themselves before going back to their places so the reading could continue.

However before someone could start reading, a bang was heard and everyone watched as a letter fell from the ceiling, landing in front of Artemis. Few people noticed umbridge paling as Artemis picked up the letter,

_Dear Hogwarts 1995,_

_We have come to the conclusion Dolores Umbridge did not tell you where exactly she found the books. To clear up any confusion, we sent it together with a magic oath that everything in the books is the truth and nothing else. _

_You might wonder who we are, well that's an easy answer. We're from the future, to be more specific we are the children from some of the people within this walls. We grew up hearing the horror stories about the war and we can see that our parents still suffer greatly from the deaths that occurred. _

_This is why we sent these books, to give you a second chance. Use them wisely and chance your path._

_T.R.L., J.S.P., R.S.P., L.L.P., C.A.P., S.A.B., J.A.B., V.W., D.W., L.W., F.W., R.W., R.N., H.N., S.M._

_P.S: we will be sending more letters during the reading. If you have a question, just ask it aloud and, if it won't be in the books, we will answer._

_P.P.S: more people will be joining in a few chapters._

The hall was silent as Artemis stopped reading. Orion looked over her shoulder to the letter and pointed the 2nd till the 7th name, "I guess these are ours?" Artemis nodded and smiled widely, "It means we survive the war."

This proved to be too much for Umbridge, "THERE IS NO WAR! THERE WON'T BE A WAR! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS DEAD!"

A bright light lit up the wall and when it cleared, Umbridge was bound to her chair with a gag in her mouth and another letter landed it front of Artemis.

_She will be like this until we've decided to let her loose. Let's call it revenge for our mother._

_J.S.P., R.S.P., L.L.P., C.A.P._

Artemis smiled again, knowing she at least lived long enough to have children… it was the best gift anyone could give her. Whenever she looked at her future she simply saw Voldemort and death, at least now she knew there was something beyond the war.

When the hall quieted down from the letters, Neville picked up the books, "Shall we continue? **Chapter 5: Diagon Alley.**"

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

Luna joins Artemis' group and Artemis makes it clear to the Ravenclaws Luna is off limits or they will deal with her.

Artemis gets a letter from J.S.P asking is she paid attention when Hagrid said to never mess with the goblins. Artemis reveals that J.S.P is probably her eldest son. When asked why she answers that she's always wanted to name her first born son James, in honor of her dad's sacrifice, and the S probably stands for Sirius. Of course this makes many wonder why she would name her son after a traitor.

When Ginny says Artemis shouldn't pretend not to like the attention and this is what happens after:

_Artemis looked at Ginny with an indistinguishable look and spoke with no regret, "One day, I'm gonna wish I let you die in that chamber. You weren't worth risking my life for. You weren't worth the consequences." Her family winced as they realized, she was talking about the basilisk._

_Molly exploded, "How dare you say that to my daughter!"_

_Artemis shrugged, "It's the truth. If your daughter hadn't been stupid, nothing would've happened in my second year."_

_Ginny had crocodile tears running down her cheeks, "S-so yo-you wo-wouldn't m-mind h-having a-a mu-murder on y-your con-conscience? I-I be-bet you ki-killed ce-cedric so y-you co-could ha-have all the-the mo-money for yo-yourself.."_

_Artemis paled and before anyone could react, she fled the hall, Charlie close behind her. Orion stopped his mother and Remus with a small shake of his head. If there was something Artemis needed now, it was Charlie comforting her._

_The twins looked furious as they turned on Ginny, "How dare you? She saved your life while she shouldn't have done that and this is what you say? Cedric was like an older brother to her! If you keep the act up, we will forever be denying we are in anyway related!"_

_Arthur looked at his daughter, disappointment clear in his eyes, "Might I remind you that you owe Artemis a life debt? If it hadn't been for her you would be dead!"_

_"Arthur! How dare you yell at Ginny! Artemis said …" Arthur shook his head, "Artemis spoke her mind. She saved Ginny and not once has Ginny shown she is grateful for it."_

_Ginny snarled, "She's the Girl-Who-Lived! She's supposed to safe people!" Fred growled, "No she bloody well doesn't. She's just a girl! She was 12! She's supposed to have fun, date, do whatever 15 year old girls do!" George looked at Ginny as if she was the dirt under his shoe, "Besides, her keeping the money for herself? She gave it to us as soon as she got us alone. She didn't keep any of it."_

_Ron glared at the twins, "She gave the money to you?! I'm her best friend! I deserved it! People are supposed to look up at me! We'll be aurors together!"_

_At this Hermione laughed, "You? Her best friend? You abandoned her during the tournament! You insulted her family! You're so jealous of her; she can't even be herself around you! I'm her best friend and do you hear me asking for money? No! I'm happy with just her friendship! And she doesn't even want to be an auror!"_

_Orion sneered at the redhead, "Those that really care about Artemis and really know her, know that she would give away all her money if she could just have her parents back. I pity you, I really do. There are more important things in life than money."_

_Ron huffed, "Easy for you to say, you're bloody rich!"_

_The hall quieted down as McGonagall fired her wand, bangs sounding through the halls, "I'm disgusted by your behavior Mr. and Ms. Weasley and I can assure you that if you keep this attitude, you will get nowhere in life. However, let us continue reading, Ms. Potter and Mr. Weasley will join when they are ready. Mr. Longbottom."_

The purebloods wonder how Hagrid got the key to Artemis' trust vault and Juniper reveals it disappeared the day after Lily and James were killed. However they made it clear to the goblins the trust vault was only to be entered if Artemis was there and the family vault can only be entered if you've been given permission by the head of the family, something she never gave to anyone.

Dumbledore is fuming because he could have used the money for himself and to keep the youngest Weasleys silent and happy.

Draco is shocked that Artemis could see through his mask minutes after meeting him.

Hermione makes it clear she believes in judging persons for his actions and not the actions of their house or their parents.

Molly and Dumbledore are of the firm opinion that Artemis has a duty to the wizarding world and she shouldn't be playing around. Hermione however says Artemis owns the wizarding world nothing. Artemis lost her parents because of magic and ended up with the Dursleys who hated her because she had magic. The magical world never checked on her so why would she sacrifice herself for people who can't decide whether to support her or hate her.

Juniper is furious Dumbledore wants Artemis to kill someone. James and Lil gave their lives so Artemis could live and not be trained to kill someone who's able to kill her without a problem.

When the fact that Artemis' wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's is revealed, people immediately turn on her Ron included. Charlie, who entered with Artemis at that moment, slams those people immediately and says that the connection between the 2 wands saved Artemis' life back in June.

Ron tries to come between Hermione and Theo but before Ron can attack Theo, Arthur casts a body binding spell on his son.

This is what happens with Artemis and Charlie after they leave the hall:

_Charlie chased after Artemis as she ran out of the castle, "Artemis, wait!"_

_Artemis ignored him and kept running. She didn't stop until she found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where Charlie caught up with her. Before she could continue with running, Charlie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She struggled for a bit before going limp in his arms, tears streaming down her face._

_Charlie tried his best to sooth her and gradually her tears stopped. "I loved him like a brother… he was always taking care of me… a-and it's m-my fault he's dead. I told him to take the cup… if I…" Charlie shushed her, "You can't live with what ifs sweetie… You can't blame yourself. What Ginny said was cruel." "But I-I'm a mu…" Charlie shook his head, "No, you're not. You're the most selfless person I've ever met. You're kind, noble, cunning, beautiful… but you're not a murderer." Artemis sniffed, "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Charlie blushed lightly and nodded, "Incredibly."_

_Artemis blushed and her hair turned a mix of red and pink, showing her embarrassment. She looked up at Charlie and her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close he was. Charlie smiled at her, "You know, ever since we met… I've had a crush on you and you might not like me but then I guess you'll just have to forgive me." Before Artemis could say something, Charlie pressed his lips against her in a chaste but sweet kiss._

_When he pulled away, Artemis just stared at him for a few seconds before grinning. She decided to be the Gryffindor she was supposed to be and kissed his lips softly, "I've had a crush on you too." Charlie chuckled and laid down on the ground, taking Artemis with him, "Well that's good. At least I know, I didn't embarrass myself." Artemis giggled and rested her head on his chest, letting his breathing lull her into a sense of safety._

_They stayed silent for a while until Charlie turned his head, "The letter… do you think…" Artemis blushed and shrugged, "I don't know?" Charlie smiled and kissed Artemis forehead, "I definitely wouldn't mind." Artemis' blush intensified and she buried her face in Charlie's chest. They fell quiet again and after a few minutes Artemis fell asleep. Charlie stayed quiet and thought about what he had learned today. He knew he liked Artemis and the fact that perhaps they had children together in the future made him ridiculously happy._

_When he realized half an hour had past, he stood up with Artemis in his arms and walked back to the Great Hall._

**Chapter 6: Journey to Platform nine and three-quarters**

It is revealed that Dumbledore made sure the Weasleys met Artemis to help her on the platform because she didn't know how to get on. When Juniper accuses Molly of doing it for money Molly doesn't deny it. Molly says they deserve the Potter money for helping Artemis when Juniper wasn't there for her niece. Juniper defends herself with the fact that Orion was still getting death threats and Artemis would've never forgiven Juniper for risking Orion's life just to see Artemis.

The twins find out that Artemis trusted them from the moment she met them and Juniper reveals that the Potter family sometimes know things because of some Seers they had in the family a couple a century. The blood it too diluted to really see, but they can get feelings or just know things.

Molly shows she really isn't a good mother when she defends Ron and blames Fred instead for saying "_do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"_

Padfoot gets angry for something Ron says and snaps at him which results in Molly yelling his name. This is what follows:

_Artemis, Juniper, Remus and Orion looked at Molly in horror. How dare she call Padfoot by his real name when the minister and several other ministry employees where in the same room._

_Amelia Bones cleared her throat, "Did Mrs. Weasley just call that dog Sirius Black? As in Sirius Black, the Potter's betrayer?"_

_Molly nodded, "He was about to bite my son, really and people wonder why Artemis is losing her manners with him as her godfather. He belonged in Azkaban."_

_Artemis and Orion snarled and lunged towards the woman but were held back by the twins, Bill and Charlie. No one was stopping Juniper however so she slowly stood up and walked towards Molly, "The only reason my niece 'seems' to be losing manners, is because she was friends with that bottomless pit you call son." _

_And with that she slapped the other woman with all her strength, "If my husband ends up in Azkaban again because of you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you end up there too."_

_Fudge, in the meantime, had been trying to stun Padfoot but suddenly found himself being held at wand point. The twins, Bill and Charlie had released Artemis and Orion and they were now pointing their wand at the minister. _

_Artemis growled, "You touch my godfather and I'll be making those lies you've been spreading about me truth."_

_Dumbledore held up his hands, trying to calm down the two cousins, "Artemis, my dear girl.. if the minister…"_

_Orion snarled, "You must be thick headmaster. My cousin has made it clear you are not allowed to call her by her first name furthermore we did not ask for your opinion. If you did your job properly my dad would never have been in Azkaban in the first place."_

_Amelia Bones frowned, "Perhaps someone can explain this to me."_

_Artemis sneered, "Why? So you can listen like Fudge did in my third year? You're simply confounded Artemis, nothing to worry about… Am I still confounded minister?"_

_Fudge stuttered before pulling himself together, "As minister I order you to hand over Sirius Black."_

_Artemis laughed darkly, "As Lady Duchess I order you to give Lord Baron Black the trial he never received. I'm not letting you put an innocent man in Azkaban minister. I told you he was innocent and you believed the word of a convicted death eater over mine." _

_Amelia glared at the minister, "Cornelius, is this true? Lady Potter please…"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, a letter fell from the sky. As Artemis refused to move from her spot in front of Sirius, Hermione picked it up._

_The truth will be in the third book but to give you a summary. Our great-uncle James and Great-aunt Lily switched Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew is not dead. He was the one that blew up the muggles and blamed it on our grandfather. Aunt Artemis and Aunt Hermione tried to tell Fudge but he believed Snape, who is known to hold a grudge against my grandfather and Great-Uncle James. He'd do anything to get 'revenge' especially a Kiss. Aunt Artemis told us he was almost skipping in joy._

_S.A.B & J.A.B_

_Amelia nodded, "Sirius Black is innocent until proven otherwise. Cornelius from this moment on you are under investigation. Professor Snape, I suggest you pray Albus will be able to keep you out of Azakaban. Trying to submit an innocent to the Dementor's Kiss… Disgusting. Lord Black please join us."_

_Padfoot changed into Sirius and he quickly pulled Artemis and Orion, who were cheering, in his arms, "Don't ever pull a wand against a minister again… it could get you in trouble."_

_Juniper snorted as she rested her hand on her husband's back, "Coming from you… that's a bit hypocritical don't you think Love?"_

_Sirius smiled and released his son and goddaughter so he could hug his wife, "Perhaps." _

_Juniper smiled back and kissed him softly, "You'll be a free man in no time."_

_Sirius nodded and sat down on the couch, Juniper on his lap, as the Hall quieted down. Arthur looked at his wife in disgust and sat down next to Bill who picked up the book from where he had dropped it and opened it on the right page. He waited until everyone was seated again before continuing to read. _

Arthurs threatens to disown Ron if he doesn't change his attitude.

Artemis panicks when the chapter has ended and finds out that the next chapter holds the sorting, meaning everyone will finds out she was supposed to be in Slytherin. She however gets a huge surprise from her children:

_A letter appeared. Artemis picked it up and read it quietly. She gasped and looked at her aunt and uncles with tears in her eyes._

_Juniper frowned, "What's wrong?"_

_Dear mum,_

_We know you've always wondered how your parents would react to certain things in your life. We found a spell to take them from their time and bring them to your time. They will stay until the end of the last book._

_We don't know if they'll be able to change their time as the spell didn't say. We hope it does because we've always wanted to meet grandpa James and grandma Lily._

_You deserve this moment of happiness mum._

_J.S.P. R.S.P. L.L.P. C.A.P. (L.C.P. S.G.P.) _

_Juniper gasped, "They're coming?"_

_Artemis nodded. She was so shocked she was gonna meet her parents she hadn't noticed two pairs of initials had been added. Charlie on the other hand had. _

_A bright flash filled the room and when it cleared, two people were standing in the middle of the Great Hall._

_Artemis bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, "Mum? Dad?"_


	4. A List of Children

**This is a list of all the children that were mentioned in the letters or will be mentioned in later chapters. Some names are replaced with a ? because the name would reveal too much. If I remember I'll edit the list everytime a new name appears in the chapters.**

* * *

**Remus and Nymphadora Lupin**

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

- Metamorhpmagus

- Hufflepuff Alumni

- Prefect

- Junior Auror

- April 1998

- 21 years old

- Dating Victoire Weasley

- Godparents: Artemis and Charlie Potter

- Ted after his maternal grandfather and Remus after his own father

**Artemis and Charlie Potter**

_James Sirius Potter_

- Gryffindor

- Chaser for the Quiditch team since 2nd year

- 15 years old

- 31st October 2004

- Birthstone: Opal/Zodiac stone: Topaz

- Godparents: Hermione Granger and Orion Black

- James after his maternal grandfather and Sirius after his mother's godfather

_Regulus Severus Potter_

- Metamorphmagus

- Slytherin

- Seeker for the Quiditch team since 2nd year

- 13 years old

- 19th April 2006

- Birthstone: Diamond/Zodiac stone: Diamond

- Godparents: Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom

- Regulus and Severus after two Slytherins who switched sides during the 1st war and died for the light side

_Lily Luna Potter_

- Ravenclaw

- 11 years old

- 6th June 2008

- Birthstone: Moonstone/Zodiac stone: Alexandrite

- Godparents: Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy

- Lily after her maternal grandmother and Luna after her parents' friend Luna Lovegood

_Cedric Arthur Potter_

- 7 years old

- 28th September 2012

- Birthstone: Sapphire/Zodiac stone: Jasper

- Godparents: Fleur Weasley and Blaise Zabini

- Cedric after his mother's friend and first victim of the 2nd war Cedric Diggory and Arthur after his paternal grandfather

_Lyra Charlotte Potter_

- 3 years old

- 11th February 2016

- Birthstone: Amethyst/Zodiac stone: Bloodstone

- Godparents: Theo Nott and Katie Bell

- Lyra in honour of the Black tradition of constellations and Charlotte after her father

_Selena Grace Potter_

- 3 years old

- 11th February 2016

- Birthstone: Amethyst/Zodiac stone: Bloodstone

- Godparents: Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood

- Selena as a link to Remus Lupin and Grace in honour of her mother (The Graces were Greek goddesses of nature, Artemis is the goddess of wild animals)

? and Hermione Granger

Rose Alhena

- Ravenclaw

- 13 years old

- Adopted by Hermione and ?

- Blood-adopted by ? and Hermione at the age of 4

- Godparents: Artemis Potter and Draco Malfoy

- Rose after Lily Potter (both flowers) and Alhena (Arabic origin) means bright star

_Hugo Elijah_

- Slytherin

- 11 years old

- Adopted by Hermione and ?

- Blood-adopted by ? and Hermione at the age of 2

- Godparents: Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson

- Hugo after Hermione's favorite muggle writer (Victor Hugo)

_Rigel ?_

4 years old

- Godparents: Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini

- Rigel in honour of Orion Black (Rigel is the brightest star in the Orion constellation) and ? after his father

_Thalia Jade_

- 1 year old

- Godparents: Orion Black and Daphne Greengrass

- Thalia a Greek Muse in honour of Artemis Potter

**Orion and ? Black **

_Sirius Apollo Black_

- Gryffindor

- Beater on the Quiditch team since 3rd year

- 15 years old

- Godparents: Artemis Potter and Neville Longbottom

- Sirius after his paternal grandfather and Apollo after his paternal Aunt Artemis and Uncle Apollo

_Jasmine Ara Black_

- Ravenclaw

- Prefect

- 15 years old

- Godparents: Hermione Granger and Charlie Potter

- Jasmine after her paternal great-aunt Lily Potter (flower) and her paternal grandmother (J) and Ara for the Black tradition of Constellations

_Leo Aeden Black_

- 2 years old

- Godparents: Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy

- Leo in honour of the Black tradition of constellations and Aeden (English origin) means fiery, it's female variation is Greek of origin

**Bill and Fleur Weasley**

_Victoire Diana Weasley_

- Ravenclaw Alumni

- Head Girl

- Padfoot Orphanage helper

- 19 years old

- Dating Teddy Lupin

- Godparents: Artemis and Charlie Potter

- Victoire because she was born on the 2nd anniversary of the victory on Voldemort and Diana (the roman version of Artemis) because Artemis supported Fleur and Bill from the start and never made fun of Fleur

_Dominique Hope Weasley_

- Slytherin

- Quiditch Captain

- Keeper since 3rd year

- 17 years old

- Godparents: Gabrielle Delacour and George Weasley

- Dominique is French for her mother's family and Hope because in the year she was born (2002) it looked like the Wizarding World was finally changing for the better

_Louis Jayden Weasley_

- Gryffindor

- Chaser since 2nd year

- 15 years old

- Godparents: Orion Black and Hermione Granger

- Louis (French origin) means famous warrior and Jayden (Hebrew origin) means grateful

**George and Angelina Weasley**

_Fred Conan Weasley_

- Gryffindor

- Beater since 2nd year

- 15 years old

- Godparents: Artemis Potter and Oliver Wood

- Fred for his deceased Uncle Fred Weasley and Conan (Celtic origin) means wise, chosen by his mother in hope he would think first and then act

_Roxanne Weasley_

- Slytherin

- Chaser since 3rd year

- 13 years old

- Godparents: Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet

- Roxanne (Persian origin) means brilliant

**Draco and Astoria Malfoy**

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

- Slytherin

- Chaser since 3rd year

- Godparents: Artemis Potter and Theo Nott

- Scorpius in honour of the Black tradition of constellations and Hyperion (Greek Titan of light) in honour of his godmother Artemis Potter


	5. Chapter 7 to 10

**Here are chapter 7 (the Sorting Hat), chapter 8 (the Potion Master), chapter 9 (the Midnight Duel) and Chapter 10 (Halloween)**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: the sorting hat**

_Lily and James Potter were confused. One moment they were at Potter Manor with their daughter and the next moment they were in the Great Hall. They were about to speak when someone else spoke first, "Mum? Dad?"_

_They looked at the girl that had spoken and gasped. Lily took a step closer when she saw her own eyes staring back at her, "Artemis?"_

_The girl nodded and Lily quickly pulled her in her arms. It was only when Lily started soothing what appeared to be their teenage daughter that James realized she was crying. A feeling of dread filled him and when he saw that the people around Artemis were also struggling with tears, the feeling intensified, "Junie?"_

_Juniper nodded and a sob escaped her lips before she launched herself into James' arms, "Oh god Jamie." _

_James closed his eyes when reality hit him, "We're … dead." _

_"Yes." _

_"How?" _

_Juniper pulled herself out of her brother's arms to answer but almost immediately Artemis took Juniper's place, "Daddy."_

_James felt a tear fall down his face as his daughter clung to him. He realized he and Lily must've died when Artemis was really young for her to react this way. "Calm down little fawn… I'm right here."_

_It took a while but eventually Artemis calmed down enough so James could move to the couches. He sat down and pulled his daughter on his lap, Lily sitting next to him, holding his hand. James looked at his two best friends and frowned when he noticed how… old they looked, "Moony, Padfoot… What on earth happened to you?"_

_Sirius grimaced, "You don't spent 13 years in Azkaban and come out looking healthy."_

_Lily paled dramatically, "Azkaban? What? How?"_

_Sirius smiled sadly, "It will be explained in one of the books."_

_James scrunched his nose in confusion and Artemis' friends couldn't help but think how much Artemis looked like her father when she did that, "Books."_

_Remus nodded, "Your future grandchildren sent books about your daughter's life so we could change what happened. They brought you here because they knew Artemis wanted to meet you. We don't know if you can change the past though."_

_James raised his eyebrows, "Future grandchildren?"_

_Lily bit her lip, "How… How old?"_

_Artemis sniffed, "I was 15 months old."_

_James stiffened as Lily stifled an anguished cry, "That's in 3 months. What happened?"_

_Juniper sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, "Voldemort… You were staying at Godric's cottage for a week because Potter Manor had been under attack, Peter was your Secret Keeper you switched…"_

_James snarled, "That rat betrayed us?!"_

_Juniper nodded, "He was able to blame it on Sirius. Voldemort came during Samhain… He killed you and Lily and then tried to kill Artemis. You must've used one of the Potter protection rituals because the Killing Curse rebounded and he vanished instead."_

_Lily grabbed Artemis hand, "He tried to kill my baby?"_

_James shook his head and cut of Juniper from answering, "You said vanished. You mean he isn't dead?"_

_This time it was Artemis that answered, "He came back last June. The Ministry doesn't believe me so that's another reason why we're reading the books."_

_James narrowed his eyes, "What did they do?"_

_Remus sighed, "They are discrediting her in the Prophet and the new defense teacher loves to give her detention. Show your father you hand Artemis."_

_Artemis scowled at Remus but showed her hand to her father._

_James gritted his teeth to keep himself from blowing up, "A blood quill? Someone is using a blood quill on my daughter?"_

_Juniper shook her head, "I've already dealt with it. I was lucky she came to me. Your daughter is incredibly independent."_

_Artemis pouted, "I was an unwanted orphan. I was forced to be independent to survive."_

_Lily was horrified, "Why did he come after us? We made it perfectly clear we were neutral. I mean we don't even really work for the Order."_

_Remus shrugged, "We don't know. Dumbledore won't tell us."_

_Lily frowned, "Does this have to do with why we had to go into hiding? He simply told us we were in danger and as we were planning on keeping Artemis safe we stayed at Potter Manor but he never told us what the danger was."_

_Artemis scoffed, "Dumbledore never tells you anything. He just expects you to do things."_

_James narrowed his eyes when he heard the bitterness in his daughters voice. He had also seen the hate flash through Remus' eyes, "Just where did my daughter grow up?"_

_When nobody answered, it gave Lily and James the answer they were afraid of, "No… please tell me… Not with Petunia."_

_Artemis nodded softly, "Dumbledore left me on the doorstep."_

_Lily snarled and shot up, "ALBUS! How dare you leave my daughter with my sister! And on a doorstep!? I specifically said that if something were ever to happen to me and James, Artemis was to go to Juniper and Sirius or Alice and Frank! Under no circumstances was she allowed to be left at the DURSLEYS! You went AGAINST our WILLS!"_

_She pulled out her wand and shot an overpowered stinging hex at Albus, not caring about the others in the hall. She could already imagine the life her daughter had had, "If I found out you made decisions for Artemis… you will regret it."_

_Orion smirked. Time for some revenge, carried out by his aunt, "He did auntie Lily… He made Artemis follow divination while she wanted to follow Ancient Runes and Arthimancy. We found out during one of the previous chapters and he's ordering her to go back to the Dursleys even though she can stay with me and mum."_

_Lily glanced at Orion before cursing Dumbledore with every light and grey spell she knew._

_James smirked at his nephew, knowing full well what he did, "Like father like son."_

_After 15 minutes Lily sat down next to James and looked at Artemis, "Can you tell us about your home life?"_

_Artemis shook her head, making her friends sigh. Charlie nudged her leg and rested his hand on her knee, "They'll find out anyway sweetie, wouldn't you rather have that they know from you than from the books?"_

_Artemis shook her head again, "I'm comfy, I don't want daddy to move."_

_James chuckled, "I'm not moving Fawn, I'll let your mother curse people."_

_Artemis smiled sadly and sighed, knowing her parents would not give up. She had gotten her stubbornness from them after all, "they don't like me. I didn't know the truth about magic until my 11th birthday. I was told you died in a car crash because dad was a drunken good for nothing. I didn't know your names until Hagrid told me. I didn't know what you looked like until Yule of my first year. I was punished for everything that went wrong."_

_Lily took a breath to stay calm, "Punished how?"_

_Artemis shook her head not wanting to tell them, "It's in the books."_

_James sighed, "You're mother will curse Dumbledore anyway so you might just tell us."_

_Lily huffed, "The bastard deserved it."_

_Now of course everyone knows about Artemis' luck. Where the rest of the Hall gave the newly reunited family and friends some privacy, Molly, Ginny and Ron were eavesdropping. Molly didn't want Artemis to become attached to Lily. She was supposed to be the only mother figure in Artemis' life, not Lily. When Lily cursed, Molly found her reason to explode._

_"LILY POTTER! You just don't use that language around children! It's bad enough your daughter is around her Black relatives, don't make me take her away from you!"_

_Lily sneered, "And who are you to decide about MY daughter?"_

_Molly huffed, "I'm the one that took care of her. I've been her mother because you…"_

_Artemis snorted, "My mother is sitting right next to me Mrs. Weasley and just because she's actually dead doesn't mean you can take her place. And for taking care of me? Fred and George took care of me. You just kept putting food on my plate not caring if I ended up being sick because my stomach wasn't used to it. Aunt June took care of me, took me shopping as soon as she realized I was wearing rags! Poppy took care of me, healing the wrongly healed bones and vanishing some of my worst scars! You've been yelling at me since the beginning of the reading! You don't care for me, you just want my money!"_

_James lifted Artemis out of his lap, ignoring her whine, and gave her to Lily, who immediately began checking her daughters for scars, before looking at Molly, "And who do you think you are?"_

_Molly puffed out her chest, trying to look intimidating, "Molly Weasley."_

_James sneered and his words took on a slight hissing sound, "Fabian and Gideon's sister? Still think you're better than you are? I'm gonna say this once and only once. You are not related to my daughter so you have no say over her. You don't get to yell at Artemis, my wife or me! You do not get to decide over OUR daughter. It's obvious she does not like you so stay out of her life. Am I clear?"_

_Molly huffed again, "and I wondered why your daughter had no manners or respect for her…"_

_Lily growled, "If you dare call yourself better than my daughter … I will do to you what I did to Albus and if you haven't noticed, he is still unconscious."_

_Molly opened her mouth again but was stopped by Artemis, who had been frowning at her father, __"Daddy, are you a parselmouth?__"_

_James looked at his daughter in shock, __"You speak it too? Wonderful, my family thought we had lost it until I suddenly started talking to snakes. Like father, like daughter right?"_

_Artemis nodded happily, although she did wonder why her aunt had said she was the first one in generations. Of course it's possible she just didn't count dad because he was dead._

_Molly stuttered, "You-you're one… Parseltongue is evil… yo-you and you-your daughter. Y-you sh-shouldn't be a-around u-us… you-you freaks!"_

_Artemis winced at the last word. Arthur, who knew perfectly well why Artemis had winced, glared at his wife, "Shut your mouth. I want you to take Ron and Ginny and sit as far away from Artemis as possible. If you don't I will force you as head of the family."_

_"Arthur…" "Leave! Before you force my hand. I don't mind having only 4 sons."_

_Ginny's eyes widened at the threat of 3 disownments and a divorce and quickly grabbed her mother and brother._

_James smiled at Arthur, "I always did wonder how you ended up being married to her."_

_Arthur shook his head, "I don't know James, I really don't know. Artemis, are you okay?"_

_Artemis shrugged, "She was right no?"_

_"Of course not," exclaimed Charlie. "Do I have to repeat what I told you earlier?"_

_Artemis blushed but shook her head, smiling lightly at Charlie._

_James narrowed his eyes, "And just who are you? And why is my daughter blushing?"_

_Lily groaned, "I knew he was gonna be an overprotective father."_

_James pouted, "I just want to know if my daughter is dating or not, she way too young for that."_

_Artemis giggled, "Daddy, you don't even know how old I am." "You're not yet 50 so you're still too young."_

_Remus and Sirius chuckled as this time Artemis pouted, "If it calms you James, Charlie treats Artemis, who is 15 for your information, wonderfully even if they aren't official yet. You can't deny they make a cute couple. Besides if they get married, they end up having 6 kids."_

_Charlie and Artemis blushed before Artemis shook her head, "Wait 6? There were only 4 names with a P."_

_Charlie smiled, "There were 2 new ones on the last letter. L.C.P. and S.G.P."_

_James spluttered, "6! You stay away from my daughter young man."_

_The group laughed as James took his daughter from Lily's lap and wrapped her in his arms. Lily smiled, "Perhaps you can introduce your friends Artemis before your father locks you up in a tower."_

_Artemis nodded with a laugh, "Well you know Ori, Uncle Siri, Uncle Remy and Aunt June. The person next to Remus is Tonks, she doesn't like her first name…"_

_James looked at Tonks and smiled, "Andy's daughter right?"_

_Tonks nodded with a smile._

_"I remember you, always running around with a smile on your face. Go on Fawn."_

_"Well next to Tonks is Bill Weasley. On the other couch are Fred and George Weasley and Angelina Johnson and on the last couch are Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. On the pillows are Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."_

_Lily looked at Neville, "Alice's little boy?"_

_Neville nodded shyly, making Lily smiled, "You look a lot like her. I don't know where she is but I do know she and Frank would be proud of you no matter what happens. You know I'm your godmother?"_

_Neville nodded and smiled, no one had ever said that. His gran was always saying he had to be more like his father._

_James smiled at his daughter, "Well I'm happy you have some friends in the snake house…"_

_Hermione chuckled, "We actually weren't friends until like two chapters ago. Draco didn't give Artemis a great first impression."_

_James laughed, "Let me guess, your father?"_

_Draco nodded, shocked as James smiled at him. "You should never try to be someone else. Keep that in mind."_

_The sweet friends/family reunion was ruined when Fudge cleared his throat, "We have healed Headmaster Dumbledore perhaps we can continue the reading?"_

_Artemis frowned, she wanted to get to know her parents better before they continued with the reading._

_James smiled and kissed her head, "You can ask us anything during the next break okay?"_

_Artemis nodded and snuggled closer to her dad before looking at Hermione, who opened the book Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat."_

Artemis becomes a bit more childlike around her father and is thrilled with all the informations she's getting about her parents.

When it's time for Artemis to get sorted, it is a shock for everyone to find out that the only reason Artemis isn't in Slytherin is the fact she didn't want to make it difficult for the Slytherins whose parents were death eaters.

The twins, Lily and James reveal that they too could have been in Slytherin. Of course Ron is horrified Artemis was almost a snake and tells Artemis that they are no longer friends. Artemis is unimpressed and reminds Ron they stopped being friends when he insulted the Potters.

Artemis admits that being sorted into Slytherin would have meant she could have formed her own opinions and she wouldn't have had to deal with the prejudiced git, also known as Ron, but it would also mean she probably wouldn't have her 'sisters' Katie, Angelina and Alicia. When Lily asks for more information Artemis says the girls take care of her just like Fred, George and Cedric. James notices Artemis hesitates on Cedric's name and asks why. Juniper tells him Cedric was killed by Peter a couple of months earlier and Artemis saw it and blames herself for her 'brother's' death.

When Lily and James find out that the Dursley's favorite punishment was to starve and beat Artemis they swear they will change the past.

Lily takes to mothering Neville as he is her godson but she doesn't smother like Molly.

Lily warns Severus that he better have treated her daughter right… or else.

Amelia Bones declares Dumbledore insane for announcing that the third floor corridor is out of bounds in front of a hall with curious students. From previous chapters it is obvious Artemis will start wondering about it. When Lily says it was probably Dumbledore's plan Artemis and Hermione agree, saying it was too easy for 3 first year students.

**Chapter 8: The Potion Master**

James doesn't like it that his daughter is famous because she lost her parents and swears that he will change the past.

Artemis gives a hint about what's hiding in the third corridor (if Ron had opened the door, he would've gotten eaten and I would've run) and gets some horrified looks.

McGonagall takes charge and Dumbledore isn't happy with that.

Lily makes Artemis swear she will stop dumbing herself down.

Artemis reveals that she had to ask Angelina to put an anti-theft charm on her trunk because Ron used to take her stuff without asking. James is furious Ron tried to steal their cloak and tells the Tale of the Three Brothers, a story he used to read to Artemis every night when she was a baby.

James, Juniper and Artemis declare Dumbledore an enemy of their lines after James finds out that Dumbledore stopped Artemis from receiving mail from Artemis and Remus. This is what happens after:

_The magic of the oath flashed through the hall and the students gasped at the sheer power of it. Dumbledore winced as he felt the oath settle down on him. All his plans … ruined… No, he would find a way to break the oath, he would get his… _

_A pained scream fell from Dumbledore's lips, breaking the silencing spell, and Artemis paled. The screaming reminded her of her own when she was placed under the cruciatus. _

_Charlie saw her pale and quickly pulled her in his arms, "Whatever you're thinking about it isn't happening. You're in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. You're with your friends and family."_

_Artemis whimpered and Sirius paled, realizing what she was thinking, "Silence him. Artemis, He's not here. It's not the curse. It's Dumbledore fighting against the Oath. You're not there prongslet. Come on little one, break out of it."_

_The hall stared as tears fell from Artemis' eyes. Sirius shook his head, "She's relieving the graveyard… the screams…"_

_Hermione gasped, "She's… the cruciatus."_

_Charlie stiffened and James and Lily turned to their daughter as one, "Cruciatus? She's been under the cruciatus?"_

_Sirius nodded, "She was kidnapped last June to Voldemort's resurrection… he tortured her."_

_Lily sobbed silently as her daughter stared to trash in Charlie's arms, "How? What?"_

_Sirius shook her head, "Wait until it's explained in the books Lily. She only told us parts. We only know about the curse because her nerves were damaged."_

_James wrapped his arms around his wife and let tears fall from his eyes. What had happened to his little girl? What had they done to her?_

_Charlie, in the meantime, was trying to calm Artemis but nothing helped, "Sirius!"_

"_Do something that couldn't have happened at the graveyard, don't shake her."_

_Hermione perked up, "Kiss her. It'll pull her out of her memories."_

_Charlie frowned, "Are you sure?"_

_Hermione nodded, biting her lip, "Yes, she has only ever kissed you. She'll connect it… I hope."_

_Charlie glanced at Lily and James and, when they nodded, he pressed his lips against Artemis'. She stopped trashing almost immediately and, after a while, relaxed before kissing back._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed as she looked into Charlie's._

_Charlie caressed her cheek, "Are you alright?"_

_Artemis nodded, "Wh-What happened?"_

_Sirius sighed,"Dumbledore's screams made you think of June."_

_Artemis paled but relaxed as Charlie softly kissed her again, "Can… can we continue with the reading?"_

_Theo nodded and waited until everyone was seated again, Charlie sitting down next to James with Artemis on his lap._

_James smiled at him, "I approve. Thank you."_

_Charlie smiled back, "I care for her, you don't have to thank me for that."_

James and Lily are furious with Snape for how he treats their daughter. The other teachers are horrified with the way Snape treats his students, his obvious prejudice and his bullying.

_James growled, "How dare you treat my daughter like that? I get it, I was a bully to you but that does not give you do right to treat my daughter like trash! Did you forget that Artemis is Lily's daughter to? What happened to Lily being your best friend? What happened to regretting calling her a mudblood?!"_

_Lily had stood up and walked to Snape. She stopped right in front of him and looked at him, disgust and disappointment clear in her green eyes._

"_Lily…"_

_She shook her head, "You ranted for years about how big a bully James was. What does that make you? you're bullying an 11 year old girl because of her father who's been death for 14 years. Hell, you're bullying the entire school except your snakes! You're a hypocrite Severus Snape and I will never ever forgive you for how you treated my daughter. She's half me… just shows how much you cared for me…"_

_With that she slapped him as hard as she could before walking back to her family. _

_Artemis turned to her mum, sadness clear on her face, "He was your best friend?"_

_Lily nodded, "Until 5__th__ year. Then he called me a mudblood because I tried to stop James from bullying him."_

_James sighed, "I apologized at graduation. He just sneered and walked away. If I had known he would bully you in a sort of twisted revenge, I would've never bullied him."_

_Artemis frowned at her father, "You were a bully?"_

_James grimaced, "A prankster towards most of the school but yes, I, the Marauders, bullied Snape. I regret it, it was childish, I know. But I can't turn back time and undo it."_

_Artemis cocked her head. Her father was a bully, something she had vowed to hate… but he had apologized… and he obviously regretted it… "We all do things we regret."_

_James smiled and grabbed Artemis' hand, kissing it softly, "Thank you Fawn."_

Artemis, Hermione and Neville reveal they lost 150 points in one night because the professor didn't ask for their side of the story.

Amelia Bones is suspicious about the newspaper cutting about the break-in at Gringrotts, knowing Artemis will be even more curious now.

**Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel**

The teachers are furious with themselves for not realizing that the only reason Dumbledore put the Slytherins and Gryffindors together was to make sure Artemis wouldn't make friends with the snakes.

Charlie is furious with Ron for using his broom without asking. Ron however doesn't see the problem with that and in the yelling that follows a Potter secret is uncovered.

_Charlie glared at Ron, "You what?"_

_Ron shrugged, "I wanted to fly and you weren't home."_

_Charlie growled, "That's no excuse! It's my broom for a reason, you don't use the stuff of other people without asking."_

_Ginny sneered, "I don't see why you are making such a big deal over it."_

_Arthur sighed, "It is a big deal. I know we don't have much but that doesn't mean you can use things of your siblings. This is the second time I hear about Ron taking stuff that isn't his."_

_Molly scoffed, "You're over reacting Arthur. It's obvious being around Artemis isn't doing any of you any good. Really, Charles would have never reacted that way if it weren't for Artemis."_

_Lily growled, "You call yourself a good mother? One of your sons is stealing and you blame my daughter! If you had raised him properly he wouldn't do that so don't blame this on Artemis!"_

_Molly sneered, "At least I raised my children."_

_Lily reared back as if hit. The Hall was dead quiet, glaring at Molly as one. Some of them might not like the Potters but you did not tell a mother she did not raise her children when she is dead._

_Artemis was livid. How dare that … that woman sneer at her mother. How dare she say something like that!_

_The students paled as they saw Artemis' hair was turning redder than ever before. Her magic crackled around her as she slowly stood up from Charlie's lap._

"_How dare… How dare you say that to my mother! My mother died to protect me! The only ones you would die for are Ginny and Ron! You don't even care about the twins! My mother begged Voldemort! Begged! So he would kill her and spare me! She didn't have to die and still choose to die to protect me! I'd like to see you do it. I'd like to see you willingly give your life even if you're being offered a way out. My parents both died for me so don't you dare accusing them of not being there for me because if I weren't for them I'd be DEAD!"_

_Charlie quickly wrapped an arm around Artemis waist before she could charge at his mother. He might not care for her but he wouldn't be surprised if she tried to sue Artemis, "Calm down sweetie. She's not worth it."_

_Moly glared at her son, "CHARLES! How dare you say that?! I am your mother! I was merely stating the truth. At least I was able to birth twins!"_

_At this, Lily paled and James flew up from the couch he was sitting on. But instead of turning to Molly, he turned to Dumbledore. "You swore upon your sisters grave Albus! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone! How dare you tell HER!"_

_Artemis' eyes widened as she remembered something her aunt once told her. 'A female Potter will only be born if she is the youngest half of a twin. It's a curse that was once placed on our family. It is why we have twins so often.' Artemis twisted in Charlie's arms and threw her arms around her mother, "Mum?"_

_Lily sobbed and nodded her head, "An hour after he was born."_

"_Oh mum."_

_James wrapped his arms around his little family. He remembered how devastated he had been when the Healers had told him his son had not survived. _

_Amelia Bones looked at Dumbledore in disgust, "If the Potters and the Blacks are not suing you, I will do everything in my power to get you in Azkaban."_

_James smiled gratefully at Amelia and sat down on the couch with Lily wrapped tightly in his arms. Artemis was sitting on Charlie's lap again but she kept a hold on her mother's hand. _

_Juniper raised some very strong privacy wards, only allowing the group that had formed around Artemis to listen. _

"_Daddy?"_

_James sighed, "You were very weak in the beginning of the pregnancy. Your brother was stronger. The Healers had said there would be a chance you wouldn't make it but the closer we got to your birth. The stronger you got and your brother weakened. It turned out he had started giving you his magic so you could survive. The Healers did everything did they could do but an hour after your brother was born he died. He had given all of his magic to you."_

_Lily smiled with tears in her eyes, "Overprotective before he was even born."_

_Artemis sniffed, "What was his name?"_

_Juniper chuckled, "Can't you take a guess Artemis?"_

_Artemis frowned in thought before smiling, "Apollo. Apollo James Charlus."_

_Lily and James nodded, "We thought about changing your name afterwards but decided against it. Not only do you carry your magic, you also carry your brother's so it fits."_

_The twins looked horrified. They couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose the other. Of course Artemis wasn't used to a brother but she had often said she missed something in her life. They had thought it had been a family but perhaps her subconscious knew part of her was gone._

_Hermione smiled softly, "At least now we know how Artemis gets out of dangerous situations. She has her own guardian angel."_

_Artemis laughed quietly through her tears. It made sense, her brother making sure she was safe._

_The group stayed silent for a couple of minutes before the girls dried their tears and Juniper pulled down the wards._

"_We can continue."_

_James cleared his throat and opened the book again,_

James is incredibly proud of his daughter for making the quidditch team as a first year.

Lily is furious when Ron accepts a duel in Artemis' name, Ron of course doesn't care.

The Potters, Blacks and Remus are horrified their niece face a Cerberus and the teachers are furious Dumbledore changed the defenses to test Artemis.

When the chapter is finished Amelia Bones suddenly remembers something:

_Amelia stood up, "Juniper, Sirius, James, Lily, Artemis, may I speak with you?"_

_The group nodded and followed her to the ante-chamber._

_Juniper frowned, "What's wrong Amelia?"_

_Amelia sighed, "I just remembered that Artemis' legal guardianship lies with Juniper. I don't know why I didn't remember it before now."_

_Lily bit her lip, "Perhaps Dumbledore put a memory charm on the documents so no one could speak of it or even remember it."_

_Amelia nodded, "But that doesn't explain why I remember."_

_James shook his head, "The Oath is breaking all manipulations by Dumbledore that are linked to Artemis. It is stronger than I thought."_

_Juniper smiled, "We had the magic of two Potter twins Jamie. Apollo might not be alive but he lives within Artemis."_

_Artemis smiled hopefully, "Does this mean that after the reading I can live with aunt June, Uncle Sirius and Orion?"_

_Amelia nodded, "I will personally take care of it Lady Potter."_

_Artemis smiled widely, "Call me Artemis Madam Bones, Thank you so much."_

_Amelia smiled gently and watched as Sirius wrapped her in his arms. How anyone could have believed Sirius was a traitor was beyond her. She had been two years above them and she could easily remember the bond between them._

_The group made their way back to the hall for the next chapter._

**Chapter 10: Hallowe'en**

James acts like a little kid when Artemis receives her Nimbus 2000.

The Gryffindor team decides to hold try-outs after the reading of the first book to form a reserve team.

Artemis wonders what her job will be in the future and gets an answer from T.R.L. and this is what happens next:

_Auntie Artemis,_

_You've done a lot. Right after the war you fled England for three months and got together with your now husband after that you finished school, played for United for one season with Aunt Angelina and Uncle Oliver and then you went to Law school with Aunt Hermione to become a lawyer. You also studied under Andromeda Tonks to be a Healer. After you finished those, you and Aunt Hermione went to Cambridge University to study Psychology._

_After you were a Lawyer for 5 years, you founded Marauders Company, one of the biggest businesses in the magical world, with Uncle Orion. It is known as the only business with a no tolerance for prejudice. _

_You and Great-aunt Juniper have your own charity named Prongs. The money that is raised is used to help Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, the less fortunate and your orphanages._

_You built Orphanages after the war with the Potter money and even used some of the Potter houses because you had so many. They consist of the Padfoot Orphanages for magical children above the age of 10. The Lily orphanages for muggleborns under the age of 10 and the Merope orphanages for halfbloods and purebloods under the age of 10. You split them so the muggleborns could get used to a new world and could study the basics. When the children turn 10, they move to a Padfoot orphanage so they have a year before Hogwarts that they can spent with those that perhaps grew up in the magical world. _

_You, Uncle Orion, Uncle Blaise and Uncle Draco were able to pass several laws on Child Safety and made sure that all magical children get 4 visits a year from the new department of Child Safety. It is led by Aunt Katie and Aunt Daphne. _

_You and Uncle Orion also founded Moony's SafeHouse. Several Potion Masters work for you and they make Wolfsbane. Werewolves can get it for free and you have several houses that they can use during the full moon. You also make sure they can have jobs. Your husband has taken over the head position._

_You also found a cure in the muggle world for Uncle Neville's parents. Uncle Draco twisted it to fit them perfectly and it took a couple of years but they are slowly getting better. They will never be like they were before because the damage had been there too long but they recognize their son and grandchildren and they live at home again._

_You've also written the defense text book with Uncle Orion and the History book with Aunt Hermione. With several others you wrote a book about the war. It's how you properly met Uncle Theo. _

_I hope this answers your question. _

_T.R.L_

_P.S.: we call many of our family friends Aunt and Uncle. Not all of them are actually related to us. _

_Artemis stared at the letter in awe. She had done all that? That wasn't possible. A lawyer, a Healer and a Psychologist? A businesswoman? A writer? _

_Lily and James were looking at their daughter with pride in their eyes. Not only had she studied 3 different things, she had built her own business imperium, orphanages, she gave help to werewolves and made sure all magical children were safe. _

_Remus looked at his cub with tears in his eyes, "Moony's SafeHouse?"_

_Artemis smiled, "Apparently."_

_Remus gave a mix between a sob and a laugh and pulled Artemis in his arms, "Thank you. Thank you so much."_

_Artemis wrapped her arms around her uncle, "You don't need to thank me Uncle Remus. You know I don't care."_

_Remus nodded and kissed her forehead before releasing her._

_The Slytherins smiled. Apparently even without the books, they would still get to know each other. Good enough to be called aunt and uncle. _

_Neville had tears streaming down his cheek. His parents were better, he could finally get to know them. He looked at Draco and Artemis, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."_

_Artemis smiled sadly, "I do, Neville, I really do."_

_Hermione grinned at her best friend, "Looks like we'll be going to Cambridge."_

_Artemis grinned back, "We are completely insane to go from a full magical education to a muggle university."_

_Ron sneered, "I will not have you go to some muggle university."_

_Dean Thomas snorted, "Cambridge isn't just some muggle university… it's one of the best in the world."_

_Artemis looked at Ron, "And why do you think I will listen to you?"_

_Ron sneered again, "I wasn't talking to you, you stupid Halfblood, I was talking to Hermione. I will not have my wife…"_

_Theo growled, "She's not your wife. You can't just decide for her!"_

_Ron glared at Theo, "Stay out of this you Death Eater."_

_Theo flinched and Hermione glared at Ron, "I'd rather die than marry you."_

_Ron snarled and pulled his wand only to find Artemis' wand pointing straight at his heart. _

"_I might not be able to say the Killing Curse but I know enough curses to kill you. You will stay away from me and Hermione or you will regret it. You mark my words," Artemis spoke in a deathly tone, her words accompanied with a hiss. "Besides I don't know where you got the idea Hermione would marry you but you must be insane. The only way she would ever marry you would be under the influence of a VERY strong love potion." _

_Ron twitched at the mention of Love Potions and Madam Bones immediately stood up, "Ronald Weasley, after these readings you will be taken into custody to be properly interrogated."_

_Molly glared, "For what?"_

_Madam Bones smiled, "His reaction to Love Potions of course. I find it odd that he is so sure Miss Granger will marry him when it is obvious she can't stand him. It's worth an investigation. I suggest you stop talking before I am forced to act against you. Trust me, I wouldn't have a problem with it."_

_Molly looked at her husband for support but he wasn't looking at her. His attention was on Artemis, who had turned back to the group when Madame Bones stood up._

_Sirius smiled, "You named everything after us." _

_Artemis nodded, "Except Merope… I have no idea what the meaning behind that is. It's a pretty name though… it must mean something for me to use it for some of my… wow that's weird… my orphanages."_

_James smiled at the awed and happy expression on her face, "You'll make our ancestors proud."_

_Dumbledore glared at the group before an idea crept into his mind, "It's the name of Voldemort's mother. I'm sorry my dear but it's obvious you've gone dark… I must ki…" _

_Before he could pull his wand the Oath set in and Charlie quickly covered Artemis' ears with his hands as Dumbledore started screaming in pain again._

_James smiled a vindictive smile, knowing full well Dumbledore had wanted to say kill, "Hurts doesn't it?"_

_Dumbledore gritted his teeth, "How dare you name something after her! You're supposed to fight him and die! Leaving me with the glory. If only your brother had survived and not you. I made sure that curse hit Lily, she was supposed to lose you and your brother was supposed to be weak and naïve. But no, I had to get you with your own and your brother's__magic… The Dursleys should've been harder on you."_

_A horrified silence spread through the halls as the three Potters stared at the headmaster. He was the reason Apollo was dead? He wanted Artemis to die to?_

_Lily and James lunged forward only to be stopped by Remus and Sirius who were having a hard time stopping themselves from attacking Dumbledore. _

_Artemis was only standing upright because of Charlie's arms. She knew if he pulled away she would fall to the ground. Dumbledore was the reason she had never known her twin, Dumbledore was the reason her brother had to give his life so she could live._

_Everyone in the hall looked at Dumbledore with disgust. Not one person supported him in__his decision, not even Umbridge. _

_Fudge cleared his throat and stood up, "Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby arrested for cursing Lady Lily Potter to lose her child, the murder on Apollo James Charlus Potter and the attempted murder on Artemis Lily Dorea Potter."_

_Madame Bones nodded, "You are also charged with the illegal placing of Artemis Lily Dorea Potter, not stopping the abuse you obviously knew was happening and the stopping of her mails. I'm sure more charges will be added the more we read."_

_Dumbledore growled, "I will not go to Azkaban. I am the defeater of Grindewald! You are supposed to listen to me!"_

_Arthur pulled out his wand and quickly shot a silencing spell at the headmaster. He knew if Dumbledore kept talking, the Potter, the Blacks and Remus would kill him. His sons would probably join in too._

_Lily's knees buckled and only Remus werewolf reflexes kept her up, "My son… I lost my son because of him… I almost lost my daughter… James…"_

_James took Lily out of Remus' arms and soothed her. He glanced at this daughter to see she was being calmed by Charlie. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would do something like this. His son, his little boy… dead because of some stupid, manipulative plan that went wrong. _

_It took half an hour for everyone to calm down and when everyone was seated, Lily held out the book, "I can't read anymore."_

_Arthur nodded and took it, opening it on the right page._

After Artemis admits to hating Halloween because nothing ever goes right she gets a letter from V.W. saying her eldest child was born on Halloween and that it made up for all the horrible Halloweens.

Artemis is disgusted with Dumbledore when she realizes he sent the Slytherins towards the dungeon where the troll was instead of ordering them to go somewhere safe.

Amelia Bones decides to write all the charges against Dumbledore down when the other adults realize that for the troll to enter the castle, someone had had to mess with the wards.

The group around Artemis and Hermione are worried sick about the two girls when they meet the troll in the bathroom.

* * *

**Now let me explain my motivations behind Artemis' future jobs (before some people tell me she is a mary sue):**

**- She played for United for one season so she could put the war behind her. Quidditch reminded her of happier times and it was the perfect way to get rid of the stress and worries.**

**- Being a lawyer and a Healer was Artemis' dream (she mentioned it once already) and as she simply didn't want to pick one, she studied both. She wanted to be a lawyer so she could make sure no innocent man would be sent to prison and no guilty man would get away because of money.**

**- Studying Psychology at Cambridge with Hermione was so she could offer better help to the orphans and werewolves. If Artemis hadn't opened orphanages and safehouses for werewolves, she wouldn't have studied psychology.**

**- She founded Marauders Company with Orion but hasn't anything to do with it. She's on the board and owns half of the company but Orion makes pretty much all the decisions. She was basically just supporting her cousin. **

**- She built orphanages for obvious reasons. She didn't want a single child to grow up like she did and she didn't want another Voldemort because a magical child was forced to grow up around muggles who thought the child was a freak.**

**- She worked together with Orion, Blaise and Draco on Laws for children safety and made sure a department for Child Safety was founded because of her childhood and Tom's. It is linked to her orphanages. All the Children that are taken away from their families because of abuse end up in one of Artemis' orphanages. **

**- She started a Charity (Prongs) right after the war was finished. Back then all the money when to Hogwarts (to rebuild it) and St. Mungo's (so they would be able to help everyone). She did this because part of her felt and will always feel guilty. If she had dealt with Voldemort sooner there would've been less damage. After Hogwarts was rebuild and St. Mungo's was back to normal, part of the money that was raised by Prongs went to the less fortunate. These were people that lost houses, jobs, families... because of the war. **

**- She and Orion founded Moony's SafeHouse in honor of Remus. He was like an uncle to both of them and they want to make sure the prejudices against werewolves disappear. They want to show that werewolves are simply humans with a furry little problem.**

**- She and Orion wrote a defense text book (a series actually consisting of 7 books, one for each year at Hogwarts) because that way, even if the teacher changed every year, the books would stay the same and the children wouldn't have to suffer because of the incompetence of the teachers. They also wrote it because they both had a lot of experience with it. **

**- She and Hermione wrote a History book immediately after the war in which they talked about more than just goblin wars. They explained the two Voldemort wars (why it happened, what were his goals, how did he become Voldemort...). The book was written in the hope that people would think twice before doing something whether it be pushing someone aside because of his ancestry or trying to finish what Voldemort started.**

**- She and others helped Hermione with a book 10 years after the war. It was Hermione who came up with the idea. She interviewed people from both sides of the wars, muggleborns who fled the country, muggleborns who were arrested for 'stealing' magic... She made sure she had different points of view so she could show the reader what it was like for everyone and not just the 'famous' people like her and Artemis.**

**I hoped this cleared things up as when I posted it for the first time I had a few complaints about trying to make Artemis perfect. In my eyes Artemis did most of it to avoid another war and because of her childhood. The Dursleys always said she would get nowhere in life and she proved them wrong... I might just write a side story of the Dursleys bumping into Artemis and her family at a big event and the Dursleys find out just how successful their niece is.**** (that migh****t actually be fun... Let me know what you think in the poll on my profile!)**


	6. Chapter 11 to 12 & Visitors & Dinner

**I'm sorry it has taken me this long to upload. I've been extremely busy with college assignments and an archaeological excavation. I will try to upload weekly from now on but just keep in mind that being a college student means I don't have a lot of free time to write and keep my stories up to date.**

**But anyway on with the story**

**This Chapter contains chapter 11 (Quidditch), the inbetween chapter (Visitors from the future), chapter 12 (Mirror of Erised) and another inbetween chapter (Dinner).**

**I hope you all enjoy it and if you see any mistakes let me know :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Quidditch**

The hall reads about the first quidditch game of the season (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin) and James is very excited to see Artemis' tricks.

Charlie gets a bit jealous when reading about an interaction between Artemis and Oliver Wood right before the game when Oliver asks Artemis whether she is okay or not.

_Charlie stiffened and Artemis looked at him in shock before she and the quidditch team burst out in laughter._

"_He's like an older quidditch obsessed brother Charlie, nothing else," Artemis said through her laughter._

_Charlie blushed lightly, "Sorry."_

_Artemis shrugged, "Besides even if something did happen between us, I'm not your girlfriend so you really have no reason to be jealous."_

_Charlie sighed and turned Artemis on his lap so she was looking at him, "I wanted to ask you during the next break but I can see that won't work. Artemis Lily Dorea Potter, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Are you asking me because of what I said?"_

_Charlie shook his head, "No! I told you I liked you sweetie, I wouldn't lie about that. I was gonna ask you during break, I didn't want to just ask in between the reading."_

_Artemis smiled sheepishly, "Oops?"_

_Charlie chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers, "So will you?"_

_Artemis nodded, grinning widely and kissed her boyfriend sweetly. _

_Neither of them noticed the satisfied grin on Molly's face, she could work with this. Charlie might not be as easily controllable as Percy but he was still her son. He would listen to her. _

When they read about Artemis malfunctioning broom everyone holds their breath in worry even though Artemis is sitting right next to some of them.

Snape is furious when he finds out it was Hermione that put him on fire and tries to take points but McGonagall stops him by stating that the books are about the past and if it weren't for the books no one would have known who had done it.

James is really impressed by the fact that Artemis caught the snitch with her mouth.

Hagrid drops more clues about what is hidden on the third floor.

When Artemis hears the title of the next chapter (Mirror of Erised) she begs not to read it but the future has a surprise.

_Sirius closed the book, "That's the chapter. The next one is called the __**Mirror of Erised**__."_

_Artemis paled and shook her head, "No, can't we skip that one?"_

_Fudge shook his head, "We will read everything. Otherwise some would think you had something to hide."_

_Artemis snarled at Fudge, "You have no power anymore you blubbering fool. I will not have all of my secrets come out because you don't believe me."_

_Lily frowned, "Is it really that bad?"_

_Artemis shrugged, "It's personal mum. Not even Hermione and Orion know what I really saw."_

_Hermione and Orion smiled in understanding. _

_Dumbledore stood up, he wanted to know just what Artemis had seen in the mirror. He gritted his teeth as pain flared through his body and tried to ignore it, "We shall read all chapters."_

_The Potters glared at Dumbledore, "Stay out of this!"_

_Charlie rested his head on Artemis shoulder, "Maybe you could…"_

_He was unable to finish his sentence as a letter fell on Artemis lap. _

_Dear Hogwarts, _

_We will be sending 6 people to join you. _

_Aunt Artemis, I highly recommend you stay._

_V.W._

_Artemis looked at Charlie, "6? Do you think?"_

_Charlie shrugged but Artemis could see a hopeful smile tugging on his lap. _

_A light appeared in the middle of the hall and it grew steadily brighter until everyone had to close their eyes. When it disappeared 6 children were standing, looking around with an awed expression. _

_Artemis' eyes widened as she recognized all of them. _

**Visitors from the future**

Artemis was in awe as she looked at the children… her children, because there was no doubt in her mind they were hers.

The tallest boy had jet-black hair and, although it had a red shine and it was manageable, it was without a doubt Potter hair. He stood tall and proud and his eyes had a mischievous glint to them, reminding her of her father and the Weasley twins.

The next boy looked like a male copy of Artemis. He had inherited her eyes and, if the emerald green streaks in his hair were any indication, he had also inherited her metamorphmagus skills. He looked younger than the first boy but it was obvious by the way he stood, he was more mature.

Next to the boy stood a red-headed girl. The hair was a mix between lily's hair-color and the Weasley hair-color. Her eyes, which looked exactly like Charlie's, sparkled with curiosity as she looked at the people around her.

Artemis glanced at Charlie and smiled as she noticed he too was looking at, what appeared to be, their children.

The next boy was younger than the first 3. He had the messy Potter hair but his father's body-built. His mouth was fixed in a little O as he looked at the ceiling. Artemis smiled, he looked absolutely adorable.

Artemis couldn't help but grin as she saw two little girls peeking from behind the legs of the tallest boy. They looked like the perfect mix of her and Charlie. One had Charlie's hair but her eyes and the other had her hair but Charlie's eyes.

They were absolutely perfect, they all were.

The tallest boy caught sight of Artemis first and smiled, showing Artemis she was right by thinking Charlie was their father. By the way Arthur and the other Weasleys sucked in a breath they had realized it too.

The two little girls saw her too and grinned happily, "Mummy!"

They flew forward and Artemis and Charlie caught them, holding them in their arms.

Artemis smiled at the little girl in her arms, "Hi there sweetie."

The little girl giggled and snuggled closer to Artemis. Artemis felt her eyes water. She was holding her daughter. She was looking at her future.

The tallest boy grinned, "Hi mum."

Artemis smiled and inclined her head, "James."

His eyes widened, "How'd you guess my name?"

Artemis chuckled, "You're obviously the oldest in age and I always swore I would name my firstborn son after my father."

James Sr. looked at his daughter, "You named him after me?"

Artemis nodded, "It was my way of honoring you. I probably named one of my children after mum too."

The oldest girl smiled, "You did mum."

Lily Sr. smiled a watery smile, "A granddaughter."

Artemis grinned, "Perhaps you can all introduce yourself fully and tell us something about you."

James Jr. grinned, "James Sirius Potter, eldest child of Artemis and Charlie Potter. 15 years old, 5th year Gryffindor. Chaser for the House team. My godparents are Hermione N… Granger and Orion Black."

Charlie whooped, making the group laugh, and kissed his daughter cheek before kissing Artemis soundly, "Thank you."

The girls in their arms giggled lightly.

Their happiness however was ruined by three other redheads.

"Why didn't Artemis took the Weasley name? It's tradition that the wife takes the name of the husband!" demanded Ginny.

Ron nodded in agreement, "She should be a Weasley. The link to her would all benefit us."

Orion smirked, "Like she would allow you to use her name. It's also tradition to make sure a family line continues. As Charlie has 5 other brothers that can continue the Weasley name and Artemis is the only Potter left, it's obvious why Charlie became a Potter."

James Jr. snorted, "One of the many reasons."

Molly puffed herself up, "I will not have my grandchildren carrying another name than Weasley. You will take the Weasley name this time Artemis. It's embarrassing for us that you haven't the first time. People would think you wouldn't want to be part of the family."

Artemis raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her oldest children. They all tried to look innocent but Artemis had picked up on the fact that being linked to Molly was exactly one of the reason they all carried the Potter name.

It seemed Charlie had picked up on it too because he sneered at his mother, "As long as you carry the Weasley name my children will be Potters."

Molly's eyes widened, "You can't keep my own grandchildren from me!"

Lily Jr. grinned evilly, "Actually they can. Did you know this is the first time I ever met you? Grandpa Arthur comes over when he wants to see us but you aren't allowed. Court decided that."

Molly looked scandalized but the Potters grinned happily at the fact that Molly couldn't ruin their family like she ruined her own.

Ignoring his mother and youngest siblings, Charlie turned back to his children, "Let's continue with the introductions shall we?"

The next boy smiled and nodded, "Regulus Severus Potter, second child of Artemis and Charlie Potter. 3rd year Slytherin. Seeker for the house team. My godparents are Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom."

Daphne and Neville smiled at Artemis and Charlie as many eyes widened when Regulus said his second name. Artemis glanced at Snape and saw he was shell-shocked.

"Well… if we named you after him, I guess he isn't all that bad, is he Reggie?"

Regulus grinned at his mother and shook his head, "You found out the truth in your 7th year."

Charlie smiled, "Then we won't pass judgment until we read about it."

Lily Jr. stepped forward and smiled, "I'm Lily Luna Potter, the third child and the first girl. I'm 11 and I'm a 1st year Ravenclaw. My godparents are Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked shocked but smiled, happy Artemis would name him godfather to her oldest daughter.

Luna looked at Artemis with a shocked expression, "You would name me godmother?"

Artemis smiled kindly, "You're a friend Luna and I know my daughter is in good hands with you."

Luna smiled widely, "It's nice to have friends."

Orion grinned at the dreamy girl and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You have a fair few."

Lily Jr. smiled secretively and motioned the youngest boy forward, "Dad named him."

Charlie frowned in confusion, "Why is that important?"

The young boy smiled shyly, "My name is Cedric Arthur Potter, I'm the fourth child and the youngest son. I'm 7 years old and my godparents are auntie Fleur and Uncle Blaise."

Artemis covered her mouth with her hand as she glanced from her youngest son to her boyfriend, "Cedric? You would name him Cedric for me?"

Charlie smiled, "Of course. I know he meant a lot to you."

Artemis smiled lightly, "Thank you."

Charlie kissed her head, "Don't thank me for it."

Regulus smiled at his parents, "The girl mum is holding is Lyra Charlotte and the girl dad is holding is Selena Grace. They are 3 years old. Lyra's godparents are Theo Nott and Katie Bell, Selena's godparents are Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood."

Artemis looked down at the little girl in her arms and easily saw why she was named after her father.

James Sr. smiled at his grandchildren, "why don't we add some seats so you can sit with us?"

James Jr. grinned, "Sure granddad."

James Sr. moaned, "First a teenage daughter and now grandchildren… I'm too young for that."

Lily Sr. shook her head with a smile, "At least we get to meet our family."

James Sr. nodded, "Indeed. Come on little one."

He easily picked Cedric up and sat down on one of the couched, Lily Sr. next to him and his youngest grandson on his lap. Cedric grinned happily at his grandfather.

Artemis and Charlie sat down next to each other with their youngest children in their lap. James Jr. and Regulus sat down next to their mother and Lily Jr. sat down in between her father and grandfather.

Remus smiled at the family and conjured two extra couches. One for him, Tonks, Bill and Arthur and one for Sirius, Juniper and Orion.

Artemis looked at her eldest son, "How did we get a daughter and twin girls? I mean the curse would have stopped that."

James Jr. grinned, "You and Uncle Orion searched after the cure for years, and you found it the year after Regulus was born. We don't know what it is but you wrote it down in your family diary."

Artemis nodded and smiled at her children. She couldn't get over the fact she had children, it seemed so surreal.

Orion looked at his godson, "How many children do I have?"

James Jr. smiled, "3. Your youngest is too young to understand what's happening so that's why he wasn't on the letters."

Orion smiled, "Can I have their names?"

Regulus nodded, "Your eldest are Sirius Apollo and Jasmine Ara. Sirius is the same age as James and is a 5th year Gryffindor too. He's the beater for the house team. Jasmine is Sirius' younger twin. She's a Ravenclaw prefect like great-aunt Juniper and she plays chaser for the house team. Your youngest is Leo Aedon, he's two."

Orion smiled widely, "You're not gonna tell me who my wife is, are you?"

Regulus grinned, "Nope."

The group chuckled at Orion's pout.

Hermione smiled happily at her sister, "Told you, you would survive."

Artemis smiled, "That you did 'Mione, that you did."

James Jr. gaped, "Aunt 'Mione? Wow, now I understand what mum meant with the difference."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Lily Jr. sighed, "You weren't exactly happy when we were little. You were absolutely miserable in your marriage. Only your children helped. Mum found a way for you to divorce without getting backlash. You remarried when your youngest son was 2. You have 4 children now, 2 who were blood-adopted by your new husband."

Hermione bit her lip, "Who did I marry first?"

Regulus scowled, "Ronald No-name. Mum found out he used potions to get you."

Hermione paled and glanced at Ron, "He did that?"

James Jr., Lily Jr. and Regulus nodded, "Grandpa Arthur disowned him immediately after mum found out."

Artemis growled lowly, "That son of a …"

"Artemis!" Lily Sr. and Juniper frowned at her and then looked at the girl on her lap.

Artemis blushed, "That's gonna take some time to get used to. Why don't you tell us about the other children on the letter?"

James Jr. nodded, "Well you and dad have 6 but you also raised your godson Teddy Remus Lupin."

James Sr. and Sirius grinned at Remus, "Moony! A kid?"

Remus frowned, "But he…"

Lily Jr. smiled, "Gets grumpy on a full moon and prefers his meat raw. That's all."

Tonks glanced at Remus before looking at the young girl, "Who's the mother?"

Lily Jr. grinned, "You."

Tonks grinned happily and turned to Remus, "I told you I didn't care."

Remus opened his mouth to protest but Tonks silenced him with a kiss.

The men wolf whistled and the woman smiled.

When Tonks pulled back, Remus was red in the face. They smiled happily at each other before Remus realized something, "Why did Artemis raise him?"

James Jr. grimaced, "You died during the final battle a month after he was born. Grandma Andy raised him until she became too old to care for a young child. As mum is his godmother and dad his godfather, he came to live with us."

Artemis sniffed a bit, trying to stop her tears from falling, "How old is he?"

Lily Jr. smiled, "He's 21. He was a hufflepuff prefect. He started as a Junior Auror back in January."

Remus smiled and looked at Tonks, who was crying in his arms, "At least we know he takes after you."

Tonks smiled a watery smile.

Juniper smiled sadly, "What about the other kids?"

Regulus smiled, "Well Uncle Orion has 3 and Aunt Hermione has 4."

Hermione smiled, "What are their names?"

Lily Jr. grinned, "Rose Alhena, she's the eldest. She's two years above me in Ravenclaw. Then there's Hugo Elijah. He's a 1st year Slytherin. With your new husband you have Rigel…"

She paused and looked at her brothers, "Can I tell the middle name? It tells who his father is."

Regulus shrugged, "It'll help them."

Lily Jr. nodded, "okay, after Hugo comes Rigel Theodore."

Hermione looked at Theodore and blushed, "We married?"

James Jr. nodded, "mum introduced you after she met him through uncle Draco."

Theo smiled widely, "How old is my son?"

Regulus smirked, "4, your youngest daughter Thalia Grace is 1."

Theo smiled at Hermione and kissed her softly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione nodded, smiling happily, but her smile vanished as she realized something, "What will happen to Rose and Hugo? I mean I won't marry Ron this time around."

James Jr. snickered, "They are adopted. Ron was unable to give you children and as mum and Uncle Orion own several orphanages you adopted a girl and then a boy."

Hermione smiled lightly, "So I… we can still have them?"

Lily Jr. smiled, "Of course Auntie."

Sirius grinned, "More children?"

James Jr. nodded, "We have cousins. Uncle Bill has Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Uncle George had Fred II and Roxanne, than uncle Draco has Scorpius. We're not allowed to talk about the others because it would spoil things."

George paled as he realized Fred hadn't been mentioned, "What about Fred?"

The kids looked at the ground, "He died during the war."

George looked at his twin, "You can't leave me!"

Fred wrapped his arms around George, "I won't Georgie, not this time around."

Arthur frowned, "What about Percy and Ginny?"

Regulus sneered, "We have no contact with them. We never met them because mum refused to let them near us after they tried to break mum and dad apart and make mum marry Percy because Molly couldn't control dad. After they sided with Ron over Aunt Hermione's choice to divorce him and said they agreed with the way Ron treated aunt 'Mione you disowned them."

Arthur sighed, "It looks as if after this book is done, I'll be filing for divorce from Molly and disown Ron and Ginny, probably Percy too."

The twins, Charlie and Bill looked at their father's devastated face. They didn't love their mother but it hurt them to see their father like this.

James shook his head, "I still don't know how you married her. Yes, you were friends with Gideon and Fabian but you couldn't stand Molly."

Artemis cocked her head to the side, "If Ron used a love potion on Hermione, perhaps Molly used one on Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur paled, "If she did…"

Bill rested his hand on his father's shoulder, "She'll pay dad."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't believe someone would use love potions."

James Jr. scowled, "He tried them on mum first but Uncle Apollo's magic stopped it."

Artemis, Lily and James Sr. looked at the young man, "Apollo's magic?"

James Jr. nodded, "You found out after you finished law school. You had been researching that other… presence in you? You found that because your brother gave you his magic for protection, that magic literally protected you. It explains why love potion and some mental attacks were stopped."

Artemis hummed, "I can't imagine how overprotective he would be if he was actually alive."

Lily Sr. laughed quietly, "Incredibly overprotective Bambi, I have no doubt of that."

Regulus looked at his mother, "Why don't you search the Family Grimoire? I remember you telling uncle Orion about a solution but that it was too late."

Artemis frowned, "What Grimoire?"

Juniper narrowed her eyes, "It should be in the family vault and presented itself to you on your 11th birthday. I can't believe I never thought about it before."

James Sr. growled, "How'd you get the cloak?"

Artemis' eyes widened, "Dumbledore… he gave it to me for Christmas in my first year."

James Sr. passed his grandson to his wife and stood up, "Albus Dumbledore, not only have you made illegal decisions about and for my daughter… you actually had the gut to steal family Heirlooms?!"

Dumbledore smiled serenely, as if there was no pain searing through his body, "It was for the greater…"

James Sr. snarled, "Don't give me that crap… I sometimes wonder if Grindewald and Voldemort choose to be evil or you forced them! Fawn, call upon your magic and demand all things stolen back."

Artemis nodded and handed Lyra to Regulus before standing up and grabbing her wand, she didn't really know what to do but when she felt the, now familiar, presence she looked at Dumbledore with hard eyes. Her magic swirled around her and those present in the hall gasped as someone's magic joined hers.

James Sr. and Lily Sr. paled as Artemis' voice wasn't the only one that spoke

"We, Artemis Lily Dorea and Apollo James Charlus Potter, hereby demand all possessions belonging to us and our family to go to their rightful place. So we have spoken. So mote it be."

Artemis slumped over as the magic set it. James Sr. caught her and placed her back on the couch, smiling as Lyra immediately crawled on her lap.

Suddenly a book and a wand appeared in front of Artemis.

James and Juniper gasped as the wand glowed a bright red, "The Elder Wand!"

Artemis' eyes widened as she grabbed the wand and felt the magic it held, "Oh wow… how?"

James frowned, "It must've belonged to someone else…"

Juniper narrowed her eyes, "Grindewald, Dumbledore defeated him."

The Potters glared at the Headmaster who was looking at them with pure hatred in his eyes.

Dumbledore tried to stand up but was returned by a quickly placed sticking charm, "It's mine! I won it in the duel! He wanted to return it to you! He wanted to give up the power! …"

Dumbledore kept raving but no one heard him as Madame Bones placed a Silencing charm on him, "More charges to add."

Artemis, her aunt and her parents were in shock. Grindewald had wanted to give it back? What kind of Dark Lord did that?

Artemis bit her lip, "History is written by the winners."

Juniper nodded, "I fear this winner was a Dark Lord, darker than even Voldemort."

The group nodded in agreement, wondering what else they would find out in the books.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should continue with the reading? It is quite late already. We will eat dinner after the next chapter and then read two more chapter before going to bed."

Artemis opened her mouth but McGonagall smiled, "You and your family will get one of the family rooms. Arthur, the same for you and your sons. Sirius, Remus, you and your partners too of course."

The group nodded and Charlie grabbed the book to read.

Artemis pulled Lyra closer and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

**Chapter 12: The Mirror of Erised**

Draco tells Artemis that he had noticed that every time he said something about her family Ron had a look of glee on his face so he made sure that Ron got caught by Snape when he tried to attack him. Artemis has a hard time believing it took her almost 5 years to find out that Ron wasn't a real friend.

Hagrid tries to talk the trio out of researching Nicolas Flamel when he finds out about their trips to the library.

James and Lily are devastated when they find out that Artemis receives her first Christmas presents since their deaths. Hermione however is furious with Ron for his senseless comments.

The twins and the 3 Gryffindor chasers are touched that Artemis saw them as family in her 1st year already. The girls had given her special Seeker gloves and the twins and Oliver had given her a small golden necklace with a snitch.

Ron is jealous that Artemis used the cloak without him the first time.

Amelia Bones adds another charge on the long list (meddling with the school wards and protections).

Everyone is pretty emotional when they find out what Artemis sees in the mirror.

_**Her panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Artemis moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. **_

_**She stepped in front of it.**_

_**She had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming **_

_The group stiffened._

_James Sr. and Lily Sr. glanced at their daughter but she had buried her face in Lyra's hair._

_**She whirled around. Her heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for she had seen not only herself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind her. **_

_Orion stood from the couch to sit on front of Artemis, leaning against her legs in silent support. _

_**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror.**_

_**There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Artemis looked over her shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**_

_**She looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind her reflection was smiling at her and waving. **_

_Lily Sr. sucked in a breath, "No…"_

_**She reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but she felt only air – the women and the others existed only in the mirror.**_

_**She was a very pretty woman. **_

_**She had dark red hair and her eyes **_

_James Sr. choked lightly, "Lily…"_

—_**her eyes are just like mine, Artemis thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then she noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. **_

_Lily Sr. looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "smiling because I'm seeing you but__crying because I can't be with you."_

_Artemis lifted her face and the group saw she was crying. _

_Orion took the book from Charlie's hand and Charlie quickly wrapped around his arms around Artemis._

_**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Artemis' did.**_

_Sirius smiled watery, "James."_

_**Artemis was so close to the mirror now that her nose was nearly touching that of her reflection. **_

_**"Mum?" she whispered. "Dad?" **_

_**They just looked at her, smiling. And slowly, Artemis looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like hers, other noses like her, a woman changing her hair like her, **_

_Remus smiled, "Juniper"_

_**even a little old man who looked as though he had Artemis' knobbly knees **_

_Juniper gave a weak chuckle, "Uncle Harry."_

— _**Artemis was looking at her family, for the first time in her life. **_

_There wasn't a single dry eye in the Hall (well except the obvious). It wasn't fair that a child spent 10 years being lied to about her parents and not even knowing what they looked like_

_**A boy her age stood next to her and she was awed by how much he looked at her. He had the same messy black hair with a hint of red but his eyes were a hazel color.**_

_James Sr. wrapped his arms around his wife as they realized who the boy was, "Apollo."_

_Artemis sobbed in Charlie's shoulder. She hadn't even known it had been her twin. _

_**Artemis swallowed, was this a brother she had lost or was this what could have been? **_

_**The Potters smiled and waved at Artemis and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. **_

_Orion swallowed. This was not an easy chapter to read._

_**Suddenly the image changed and she looked older and more people were added. A redhead was standing next to her with his arms wrapped around her and 6 children were standing in front of them. **_

_Charlie smiled sadly, "That's what you meant with I saw him in the mirror."_

_Artemis nodded, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. _

_**She noticed Hermione was there too with a man and 4 children. **_

_Hermione leaned against Theo, tears streaming down her face._

_**Artemis felt a tear fall from her eyes. She might be able to have the children but she would never have her parents back.**_

_James leaned over his wife, granddaughter and Charlie to grab Artemis' hand, "Your mother and I will change it, I promise."_

_**She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness. **_

**(Bold part belongs to J.K. Rowling)**

Everyone is appalled by Ron's reaction to Artemis tale of the mirror (maybe it only shows dead people), but his father and siblings are extremely disappointed when the book shows Ron's desires (head boy and quidditch captain).

Lily Sr. is angry at Dumbledore for forgoing etiquette when it comes to Artemis and addressing her by her first name instead of her title. James however is angry that Dumbledore explains the mirror in detail instead of taking House points and sending Artemis back to her dorm.

Artemis admits that she suffered from nightmares because of the mirror.

**Dinner**

Everyone moved to the tables and Artemis smiled as Regulus took Lyra from her arms. "I'll feed her." Artemis nodded. As much as she loved the fact these were her children, she was only 15 and she didn't know how to be a mother. She couldn't remember how her mother was and Petunia was not a good example. She stiffened as she felt a hand on her neck but relaxed as she realized it was Charlie. She lifted her head and grinned at him.

"Hi."

Charlie chuckled and kissed her head before pushing her on the bench.

The group ate while conversing quietly. Hermione and Theo were wrapped in a discussion and from Hermione's pinked cheeks, Artemis could guess what it was about. She couldn't believe Ron used love potions on her sister. Love was something that shouldn't be able to be faked. Fabricating love went against nature.

Artemis shook her head in disgust and tried to focus on something else. She looked around the table and smiled. This was her family. This was how life was supposed to be. Her eldest son chatting with her father and godfather about pranks. Her eldest daughter talking to her grandmother about charms. She leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder and sighed. If only it could stay this way.

Charlie looked at his girlfriend with a small smile before looking at his children, "Can I ask what your favorite course is?"

James Jr. grinned, "Defense, I'm trying to break mum's scores."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

James Jr. smiled, "They are the highest ever. It's a constant competition to break them. Although no one has come even close to your NEWT scores."

Artemis smiled, "Well at least I know I passed. What's yours Reggie?"

Regulus cocked his head in thought and Artemis and James Sr. couldn't help but chuckle, they did the exact same thing. "I actually like History. Now that we have a proper teacher and the course has been revised it's really interesting. I also like Care."

Charlie smiled, it seemed at least one of his children inherited his obsession with Magical Creature.

Lily Jr. grinned, "I like charms and herbology. Mum says it's because I spend so much time with uncle Neville."

Artemis chuckled, "As long as your aunts and uncles are a good influence, I don't mind."

Draco smiled at his goddaughter, "Can I ask about my son?"

Lily Jr. smiled, "Course uncle Draco. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is 13 years old. A chaser for the Slytherin team and his godparents are Mum and Uncle Theo. He loves Potions."

Artemis chuckled, "How many godchildren do I have? There's Teddy and now Scorpius… Who else?"

Regulus smiled, "A lot, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, Sirius, Rose… Oliver's eldest son Troy, Aunt Katie's youngest daughter Ella, Alicia's daughter Emlynne and Neville's son Frank."

Artemis' eyes widened, "9! I have nine godchildren? My god, tell me about them."

James Jr. grinned, "Well the eldest is Teddy. He's 21, a metamorphmagus, you trained him by the way, he was a Hufflepuff prefect, he finished auror training last June and he's dating Victoire. Victoire is 19, she's uncle Bill and aunt Fleur's eldest child. She was a Ravenclaw and Head girl. She helps at the Orphanages and you're planning on letting her take over one of your positions when she turns 20. Dad is her godfather like with Teddy. Troy is 17, a Gryffindor like both his parents and Keeper and Captain of the Quiditch team."

Regulus smiled, "Next is Emlynne, she's a Ravenclaw, 16 years old. A chaser for the team. Then there's Fred. His middle name is Conan, he is 15 and a beater for the Gryffindor team. His godfather is Oliver. He's a real prankster and Headmistress McGonagall often says James, Fred and Louis are worse than the Marauders and Uncle George and Uncle Fred put together."

James Sr., Sirius, Remus and the twins smirked while Artemis and Angelina groaned. Their sons were pranksters!

Lily Jr. giggled at her mum's face before continuing, "Then there's Sirius. As you already know, he's 15, a Beater for Gryffindor, he's named after you and Uncle Apollo and his godfather is Uncle Neville. Frank is a Hufflepuff, 15 years old. He's a prefect and helps Uncle Neville in the Greenhouses whenever he's free. Next is Rose she's 13, a Ravenclaw and Uncle Draco is her godfather. Then Scorpius. And last but not least Ella. She's 11 and a Gryffindor."

Artemis chuckled, "Well… that's a lot to process."

Katie laughed silently before turning to Lily, "Do Katie and I have more children?"

Lily nodded, "You have Adrien, who's named after his father and Aunt Alicia has Kevin."

Katie frowned, "Adrien? Please tell me his last name isn't Pucey!"

James Jr. chuckled, "Sorry Auntie, it is."

Artemis, Alicia and Angelina took one look at Katie before bursting in laughter. Katie had had a crush on Adrian ever since her first year but because of his house she thought she wouldn't have a chance so never did anything about her crush and of course there was the fact Oliver would've murdered her for dating the 'enemy'.

Artemis grinned, "Well Katie, looks like Oliver will have that heart attack you were talking about."

Katie grumbled a bit but the smile on her face indicated that she didn't really mind.

"Mummy, me tired."

Artemis turned her head and smiled as she noticed Lyra was holding out her arms at her. She quickly took her from Regulus' hold and cuddled her close, "Sleep then sweetie."

Lyra smiled before yawning cutely. Artemis smiled lovingly and placed a silencing charm around her daughter so she wouldn't be woken up by the noise.

Charlie chuckled as he noticed Selena was looking at him with a pout, "Tired little one?"

Selena nodded and held out her arms. Charlie quickly copied Artemis and it wasn't long until the twins were asleep.

Artemis glanced at her daughter's wrist and, for the first time, noticed a bracelet with gemstones. She looked at Selena and noticed she had one to, when she turned to her other children they all lifted their wrists to show they to wore a bracelet with gemstones although only the twins had the same.

"What does it mean?"

James Jr. smiled and played with his bracelet, "It's a tradition you and dad started. All our cousins and your godchildren have them to. You gave one to dad on your first anniversary and dad had one made for you. The middle gem stands for your birthmonth, the other gems are for your zodiac sign. For example, I was born in October so my birthstone is Opal and my zodiac birthstone is Topaz. You always complain how difficult it was to find them because every time you and dad did research you found different things. We also have a necklace with our planet on it but we only were those for parties. We get them on our first birthday and every time a child is born mum and dad add the birthstone on their bracelets just like we will do when we have children."

Charlie smiled, "That a nice tradition. But knowing your mother, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say every gem has a different charm on it."

Lily Jr. chuckled, "Our birthstone has a tracking charm that activates when we are in danger and our zodiac stones have shield charms on it. It's why we never take it off. Mum's a bit overprotective."

Artemis huffed, "I have every right to be overprotective, I'm a trouble magnet and your father works with dragons, safe isn't a word that can be found in our dictionary and I'm pretty sure neither can it be found in yours."

The group laughed quietly and finished eating.

When James Sr. was finished, he looked at his daughter, "Perhaps you should check the grimoire Bambi."

Artemis bit her lip in worry. What if there wasn't anything in the grimoire that could help? What if they were hoping only to be disappointed?

Charlie noticed and rested his hand on hers, "You can always try Sweetie. In the future you found a solution perhaps now you can find it earlier."

Artemis nodded and grabbed the Grimoire, opening it on the first page.

James Sr. stood up and went to stand behind his daughter, "Only Potters can read it, it's part of the protection. Charlie will be able to read it when he takes your name but even then he won't be able to read everything. Orion's children will only be able to read it when they are reading it with Orion, Juniper, you or your children. This book contains the most important happenings in Potter History."

Artemis nodded in understanding and turned the pages, scanning them quickly.

It was 40 minutes later that Artemis froze, her eyes locked on a page. James Sr. hands tightened on his daughter's shoulder as they read the page together.

_The worst thing has happened to us. My son is dead. He sacrificed himself to safe his sister, whom now carries not only her own, but also her brother's magick. My wife is distraught and nothing Helga does helps. My daughter is set on bringing her brother back. She is certain it is possible. A Soul cannot pass on without its magick therefore my son will forever dwell in the Inbetween. We have contacted those we thought would help but no one knows the answer to what happened. Not even Rowena can help us as the curse used on my son is not known to her or any of us. _

_Regan Potter, 1055 AD_

_I have found a solution for my brother. It has taken me and my husband years and my father has long passed on but I know it will work. _

_My brother and I are almost completely identical, twins they have started calling it. Our blood is the same as is our history. I carry his magick in me. I know I can resurrect him. _

_Anastasia Potter-Nott, 1089 AD_

_It worked! My brother is back in the land of the living. Death has released him. _

_We preformed the ritual when the Moon stood at its highest point in the sky on the night of Samhain, when those that dwell are closest to the land of the living and the dead souls visit there living descendants. I drew a pentagram in the ground and stood in the middle. My husband took the position of the Spirit pointing to the North. My children, twins themselves, took the position of Air and Water pointing East and West. Salazar positioned himself as Fire, pointing Southeast and Godric took Earth, pointing Southwest. They anchored me to earth while I offered my magick and gave my blood. _

_I cannot even begin to describe what happened. One minute I was standing in front of Death himself and next both my brother and I woke in Hogwarts infirmary. _

_My brother is weak at the moment but he is gaining strength. If this ever happens again to any of my family's descendants let it be known, it is possible to bring them back._

_Anastasia Potter-Nott, 1089 AD_

Artemis looked at her father, "Can it really be that easy? Samhain is in 3 days, do you really think we can do this?"

James Sr. smiled, "We're Potters Bambi, of course we can. When we finish this book we'll plan, we'll do this."

Artemis nodded and looked at her mother with a smile to see she had tears in her eyes.

Lily Sr. gave a watery smile to her husband and daughter, "if we're able to change things in the past we can bring Apollo back even sooner."

James Sr. grinned and walked back to his wife, "We can."

Hermione frowned, "What I found weird is that Salazar and Godric both helped. According to all the history books, Salazar wasn't in Britain anymore at that point in time and he and Godric weren't friends."

Theo shrugged, "We can't forget that just because it's written in a book, it's true. Like Artemis said earlier, history is written by the victors and it's possible that everything we know about Salazar are lies."

Hermione nodded hesitantly, "Maybe."

Blaise smiled, "It does show that the Potters were close to the founders. I mean, Regan's wife was being comforted by Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena was helping them to find a solution and Godric and Salasar helped with the ritual."

Draco smirked, "And we found out that Theo and Artemis are distantly related."

The two mentioned smirked at each other, "Cousin."

Suddenly McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat, "We will continue with the reading. Who wishes to read?"

Susan Bones raised her hand and took the book as it floated over to her, "**Nicolas Flamel**."

* * *

**For those wanting to read the full chapters, they are on FictionPad :)**


End file.
